I feel fine
by Awatere11
Summary: Not sure where this one was going so I posted it as a one-shot then started to expand.
1. Chapter 1

The ground shuddered as if it were a large wet dog trying to shrug off droplets of water. Tish felt her feet loose traction, as she became a preverbal droplet along with everyone around her.

The grinding of metal mixed with the screams of human skittles rent the air as the world shook again. Tish found herself on her hands and knees amongst rubble. Rubble?

Looking up she noted for the first time the devastation around her. She remembered 9/11 and looked at a repeated landscape. With a cry of outrage she regained her feet, looking for explanation. They had failed. The machine had dialled up, the vortex had been manipulated by those maniacs at UNIT.

No planes in the sky, no birds. The realisation that even the pigeons were absent from the sky filled her with dread. Looking about her showed the birds flapping mournfully about the square as though drunk. Magnetic pulse? Atmospheric displacement perhaps?

The sky was shaking too, no. Not shaking. Shimmering. A ribbon of colour rippled across the atmosphere making her think of the aurora borealis but this was not the same. Not in the middle of London at 2pm in the afternoon.

The colours were like oil on water. As she watched it twisted and curled. Furling and unfurling, rolling towards her about 20 feet in front of her frozen form.

As the ribbon slowly floated towards the ground she steeled herself for the next shake. She was right. This one was a doozey, throwing her into the wall of what had once been a building but looked more like a Taleeban house after our boys were finished dropping ordinance.

Tish lay prone with her cheek against the hard cobbles. That's gonna bruise for sure, she thought to herself with a snort.

Hands. Strong and insistent hands were lifting her and pushing her forward.

"Move!" a voice hissed with pain.

Turning as she began to stumble in the direction that he was urging her, she noted a young man with blood and dust marring his work suit. He was looking towards the corner of the square with a determination that she found comforting. He knew where they were going. He had a plan.

He stumbled and she reached out to grab his arm. His cry of pain was the first indication she had that he was injured. My god, the blood was his. A lot of it. A gash to his head was still seeping down his temple and around his ear to pool on his shoulder.

That meant the blood on his side must be from another injury. He seemed to know her thoughts and turned his face towards her. Their eyes met for the first time and she read something she didn't expect to see. Mixed with the pain and urgency was a gleam of excitement.

Oh great. A thrill seeker! Tish shook her head and instead tries to concentrate on where they were going.

An hour passed without comment, still stumbling and lagging with fatigue she wondered if they were ever going to stop.

Finally he stopped. Yeah, just stopped dead in the street and looked out along the wharf with a sigh of something that sounded a lot like sorrow.

Turning to face her again, he took her hands and looked into her face. His was pale and strained, blood loss was finally stripping the last of his reserves and he had to make her understand what was going on.

"We need to go under the pier, down by the water mark. You'll see a door. Not a regular door so you have to look for it. I may not be able to help you much longer. I'm already slowing you down. We need to get there before …" he stopped and closed his eyes like he was summoning the right words.

"Something bad is coming. On the rift ribbon. Following me I think. We must get underground and keep quiet so they pass us by." His sincerity urged her on.

She grabbed his arm and helped him along the path down to the waters edge. As they followed the water's skirts he stumbled with a cry of pain.

She turned to urge him on and saw the cause for his stumble. A dog-like creature had latched onto his ankle. Long bluish black fur fell from a lean greyhound shaped body. The teeth were long and curved. Curved into his flesh. With a scream of horror Tish surged forward and grabbed the creature by the throat.

Working together, they forced its jaws open and his ankle joined its mate behind him as they struggled to keep control of the beast. His hands found a rock and he began slamming it down on the creature's head.

"Quick thinking" he panted with a grim smile.

"Training I guess. I work for … well. I know how to breathe in an emergency" she gasped back.

"Yes well … breathing is important you know" he deadpanned.

Realising her comment she laughed at his response and helped him back to his feet. The door was close and they hobbled towards it.

He was muttering to himself quietly. A snatch of words drifted her way and she recognised the phrase he was repeating.

"It's the end of the world as we know it …"

Another creature made its presence known with a shriek as it launched itself at Tish. The hand in her back that shoved her forward needed no follow through as she dropped to her knees in shock. He caught the creature and continued its trajectory towards the ground with increased speed and force, smashing it's skull into the ground with a satisfied grunt.

"Thanks" she swallowed down her disgust at the smell of the thing as he looked about warily.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. She was beautiful too. Clever and quick. I think you're gonna make it. God, did I just start to quote a rock song back there?"

The laughter dimmed as the adrenaline began to wear off and she pounded on the door. After a few minutes she turned to him with a frown.

"Are you sure there's someone in there?" she asked noting his pallor and reached to hold him against her as the shudders of pain increased. "What if there wasn't time to evacuate?"

"Christ. I think there was something in that bite. God!" he groaned.

The door finally swung open and they fell into the corridor of the facility.

"Tish" a voice shrieked and she looked up into the face of her sister.

"Martha! Oh thank God!" she cried with joy.

"Martha Jones, sound of a nightingale so I've been told. Should've known!" another voice said quietly and Martha froze.

She stepped around Tish to view the man sprawled on the floor as a medic saw to his ankle. Silently she fell to her knees and pulled him into a fierce hug with great sobs shaking her body.

They rocked and spoke softly in a language Tish didn't understand before another noise took her attention.

Mickey was sprinting, his jacket flapping behind him and his usually ever-present gun absent as his hands reached forward like he was grabbing for faster movement from thin air. As he reached the door he spun around his wife and her companion to slam into the metal siding.

"Is this secure?" he shouted unnecessarily in the small space.

"Mickey?" Tish touched his arm.

"Those bloody things are fucking everywhere!" he growled looking down at his wife for the first time.

She was kneeling at his feet kissing a prone, bloody, dirty man in a suit and tie.

"Babe?" he frowned.

"Help me get him to the med-bay" she ordered, regaining her feet.

Silently they all walked down the slopping corridor into the complex. Monitors flickered as the carnage above ground continued. The sound was muted on each screen but the anguish in the faces of those unlucky enough to be caught outside was speaking silent volumes.

Her earpiece crackled into life as a familiar voice boomed loud enough for Mickey to stop walking and turn to stare at her. With a flick of his hand the live audio feed filled the room with sound.

Panting and a groan of pain then a shout of anger. Shots. Screaming in the background. Gwen, move your arse woman. Grunting. Gwen, what the fuck! Leave her. She's gone. Move. Here. The door, get the bloody door, I'll hold them back. More shots. Fuck! More shots. A woman's voice venting with profanity as her shots echo his.

"Martha? Honey I'm home!" Jack laughed as the sound of the door clanged shut.

"Med-bay three Jack" she answered as she cut the feed.

She turned and took in the room. Then with a nod of her head they continued to the med-bay with the man's energy depleting fast and his weight increasing in their arms with each step.

Lifting him gently onto the table as Martha reached for scissors, Mickey looked again at Tish's new friend. Tish was supporting his upper body with hers as she hugged him from behind. He wore a suit, torn and grubby like his sister-in-law who was quietly stroking his hair back from his scalp wound for a better look. At least the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

Martha was folding the material back from the wound on his ankle and a soft groan of pain was the only complaint. The wound was angry and spreading quickly in thin red threads up his calf almost to his knee.

"Sodium. I think its sodium nitrate that will help if memory serves" he said to Martha who nodded and showed him a vial already in her hand.

"A needle. Great. Just the way to end the day" the man sighed and his head fell back against Tish's shoulder.

The door flew open as Jack invaded the room with his usual noise and bluster. His great coat seemed alive as it slunk around the doorframe to grip back at his ankle like an obedient pet and he came to a halt at the foot of the bed with his hand on his hips in hero pose.

"Well Martha Jones, I did tell you the Rift was going to re-open if your mates didn't stop that experiment!" he crowed with glee.

"They're not my mates Jack!" she spat as she rose to reach for another bandage. Gwen had entered behind Jack and she noted the prone form on the gurney first. Her cry of surprise was quickly drowned out by Jack's own roar as he surged forward to grab the man from Tish's arms.

She opened her mouth to object to the rudeness but then watched with fascination, as jack's features seemed to be in flux. A plethora of masks seemed to mix, fix them fall away until an expression she had never seen settled into place.

Joy. Honest Joy.

His lips crushed the mouth of the man he cradled in his arms and tears began to fall. Now fully embraced by Jack, the man fought to grip Jack's shoulders, as the need for air grew urgent.

Finally Jack broke the kiss and the man gold fished for breath as Jack stroked his face. With soft murmurs (in that language again) Jack smiled and Tish felt her heart break at the tenderness of it.

"Jack. Tired. I'm cold and so tired" he finally spoke with that soft Welsh lit.

"I know my love. I know. My beautiful heart" Jack crooned.

Closing his eyes, the Welshman buried his face in Jack's neck with a sigh of pleasure and Jack tightened his arms around him before looking at the others with a new face. This one Tish knew. Anger.

"Mine!" he hissed at Martha as she tried to touch his arm.

"It's OK Jack. He's going to be OK" she soothed. "There is poison from the bite to his ankle but we got to it in time. He'll be sick but he will recover."

"Mine!" Jacks sounded more firm, pulling his Welshman almost off the gurney.

"It's alright Jack." Gwen said softly. "We've got him. We've got him back!"

Gwen's voice shook and broke with the last word as she threw her own arms around them both.

"No-one is going to take him" Martha said with confidence. "If they try we'll kill them!"

Mickey looked at his wife with shock. First Jack now her going gaga?

"Mickey Smith!" Jack said looking directly at him. "Meet my Ianto Jones."

Ianto groaned softly and burrowed deeper into the embrace and Jack finally lifted him from the gurney and stepped back.

"Mine" he spoke softly now, turning to head for the door. Gwen followed with one hand on his back.

Tish found them in Jack's quarters. Gwen was outside the door talking to Rhys. Her body language told her that he and Anwen were safe. With a smile and nod, she opened the door and entered the room. The lights were dimmed and music played softly.

Ianto was laid out on the bed in a deep sleep as Jack gently sponge washed his naked body. Tish hesitated for a moment to take in the lean pale body before surging forward. Picking up the towel she began to follow Jack's sponge to dry the skin. Jack looked up in surprise then smiled.

"Tish. The little sister I always wanted" he smiled softly before returning to the loving stroke of the sponge on Ianto's arm.

"Jack Harkness, my big brother I got anyway!" she answered with a kiss to his brow.

A snort from the bed let them knew Ianto was awake and watching them.

Jack hummed softly as he lent down to kiss Ianto's forehead. His cheeks. His eyelids. His nose, as

Ianto gave a quiet chuckle that made Jack's heart ache fit to burst.

"Hey ya big twypsn. Did you really drop a Venulzian Dribble onto the input machinery?" he asked.

"Yeah! Hoped it would stop the rift opening if I could seize the bloody thing but I was too late. Story of my life, beloved. Too late!" he sighed with a face palm.

"Well, I know that. End of the world … again! But, hey! You did get me Cariad" Ianto's fingers were plucking at his sleeve.

Jack snorted with glee and looked deep into Ianto's grey-blue eyes with affection.

"Yeah, it's the end of the world as we know it but I feel fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is for _sandysan2013 who asked for backstory and continuance, now I've started the backstory we'll see how it goes hey?

_Jack watched Ianto sleep off the effects of the larggette bite and thought back to what had gifted this moment to him …_

"Another day another pound" Jack huffed as they rounded the corner to chase the reading on the PDA.

"Oh God, where?" Gwen stopped and looked at her hips with shock.

"Huh?" Jack said panting then realised she had taken his line as an indicator she was putting on weight not a money reference and roared laughing.

"Well, shut up boyo!" she glowered then giggled too as she caught the original meaning.

They hunted around for the most part of an hour before her gasp of horror brought Jack to her side. Lying on the ground at her feet, in the shadow of a dumpster was a creature. Shaggy black fur that seemed wet fell in clumps around the body and it appeared the size of a large dog.

"EWWW! How did that get here?" Jack exclaimed kicking at it with his foot as he drew his Webley.

"Ew? Ya girl's blouse" Gwen hissed but then shrieked as it twitched.

The retort of the Webley cut her off and she stared at Jack in shock as he proceeded to empty his weapon with a snarl on his face.

"If you think I'm a baby than you can bag and tag it Mrs big balls!" Jack snapped stepping back to reload.

"Um, Jack?" she hesitated, "if it's dead why are you reloading?"

"They never travel alone, these are larggette, they are pack animals," he looked around as he snapped the gun shut and felt his pocket for his backup (well technically it was Ianto's dessert eagle but he liked to think he was still watching his back and yeah, ok the bullets were still the same ones Yan had loaded into the mag that day he had … but .. well) covering Gwen as she knelt to look closer at the beast.

Its teeth were long and curved both upper and lower so large that it probably didn't close its jaw completely. A cross between a dog and a sewer rat, Owen would have loved this. A noise made her look up in time to see one approaching... At speed. Shit!

Jack yelled for her to head for the SUV and if he had looked around he would have seen she was already half way there, her breath coming in shirt painful wheezes. Pulling open the door she quickly leapt in and slammed it quickly before realising he wasn't behind her.

She clambered onto the seat and stared down the alley to view a nervous Jack being slowly backed against the side wall by three large beasts and with a snarl she crossed to the driver's seat and reached for the key.

The key in Captain Stupid's pocket! God, what to do, what to do … think Gwen. She flapped about the enclosed space cursing Jack and franticly searching the sun visors for a back-up key she knew wasn't there. God Ianto would already have a plan … wait. He did. With a cry of victory she wrenched open the glove compartment and removed the remote control Ianto had spent hours teaching her to use whilst trying not to chastise her for the damage she did when a drift had pushed the SUV into a retaining column. But wow! His face had gone sooooo red.

With a snarl of womanly outrage she gunned the engine and let the SUV surge forward. With a silent prayer of thanks and apology to Ianto she aimed for the closest creature that was too close to Jack. She was still on her knees holding onto the seat with one hand while holding the trigger down with the other and Jack's surprised face flashed past her window as the SUV impacted with the beasts slamming them and her into the dead end.

Jack rushed to the driver's door and tore it open expecting to see Gwen lying in the foot space hurt but instead found her still kneeling on the seat with her hands on the dash laughing.

"God, I thought the worst there for a moment" he laughed with relief.

"Ianto, my hero" Gwen laughed waving the remote at him, "I remembered as we hit the wall that he re-enforced the front end for high impact in case the SUV had to crash out of a closed garage or something. Oh God Jack, I miss him."

Gwen's laughter turned to tears and she slid from the cab into his arms.

"Remembered as you hit the wall? Oh you mad woman," Jack smiled kissing her forehead lovingly.

After they had backed the SUV up and off the carcasses they had bagged the smelly corpses as Jack searched for his cell.

"What was the name of the "exotic Pets" guy we busted a couple of months back and put on probation?" he asked gunning the engine and backing up with almost as much speed as the poor girl had entered the alley.

"Why?" she asked clipping her belt and re-checking her gun.

"Well, they came from somewhere and that prick was too shifty for my liking last time we checked on him." Jack drive as he sent a message to someone.

The shifty yellow eyed Dandoman wheedled with fear as Jack roared in and thumped the counter.

"I swear Captain, I would never import those things, besides who pay the horrible fees one would endure for cartage of such a vicious creature, no freighter would ever accept those as cargo," he moaned as Jack snarled into his face.

"Jack, Jack!" Gwen pulled on his arm, "your phone."

Jack pulled back to give the man another long stare before looking at his caller id before a grin split his face.

"Nightingale, ready to run away with me?" he laughed down the phone.

His face became still and Gwen watched it drain of all colour. Oh no, not good.

"Those idiots, you did tell them that could re-open the rift didn't you …" Jack suddenly swung and stared at Gwen with wide eyes, "Martha I don't mean to scare you but I think they've already started the sequence."

His eyes slowly travelled to the body bags and Gwen felt a hand colder that Owen's was travel up her spine.

"Tell me where they set up the manipulator … no I'll ….what? Wait I thought Tosh's time lock on that …. FUCK!" Jack roared.

He slapped the phone shut and he turned to Gwen. She felt her hackles rise as he calmly informed her that they had a pest problem in the old Hub.

"What do you need Jack" she demanded stalking around the small store in shocked outrage.

"I seem to remember a Venulzian Dribble in one of those cages out back," Jack muttered and he again fixed the little man with his death-stare.

Gwen hesitantly held the cat-carrier on her lap as Jack drove at break-neck speed towards the plas. Swinging wide around a corner and she yelped as her head contacted with the window, "Fuck! Jack, still mortal here ya know shit heel!"

Jack just growled and changed gear as they flew into the underground parking and she gave another yell and closed her eyes as they became airborne.

Whatever his plan, someone was really gonna be sorry.

**Please read Ignition by ****copperbadge**** for the story which gave me the ammo for this chapter. I LOVED this story.**

** archiveofourown works/710524 **

**just remove the spaces.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ianto snuffled and shifted in his sleep and Jack slid into the space he had vacated. When Ianto rolled back he was awake. _

"_Tell me Cariad," he whispered snuggling into his chest so his voice was muffled, "how did you drop it in?"_

_Jack snorted and gently rubbed Ianto's back._

"_Gwen was the distraction." Jack said finally but Ianto was already asleep again._

ooOoo

"Bloody hell Jack, how are we gonna get in there?" Gwen hissed, "Bloody tossers have it wrapped up tighter than one of Owen's stitches man!"

The Plas was covered in red caps. Jack's hack into the internal cameras showed them parading about the hub like they owned the bloody place. And the mess. Since it had been rebuilt at Her Majesty's insistence, it had been kept pristine.

Jack argued it was not because it hurt to think of Ianto disappointed in the mess but Gwen never called him on it. Look at the messy sods, never heard of a coaster?

"Well, you distract them and I'll slip in," Jack smiled with more confidence than he felt.

"Oh, Bollocks!" Gwen muttered to herself when she recognised the smile.

"Bollocks," she repeated as she followed him to the back of the SUV.

Jack was still trying to think of a good distraction as he opened the boot when a flash of green and orange flew from the back and into the storm drain by the vehicle's rear tyre.

"Buggery bollocks!" Gwen cried dropping to her knees.

"Oops?" Jack offered.

"Shiite!" Gwen exclaimed as the sound of a scream filtered up.

"Oh wow! Little bugger did it for us. Gwen it's in the Hub!" Jack chortled.

Gwen was still on her knees when the shot rang out. She rolled under the SUV and tucked herself up into the cavity Ianto had shown her once, told her a place to hide might save her life one day.

Bloody Ianto. Still looking out for me the love, she thought to herself sadly.

She tried to slow her breathing and not look at the blood creeping into the shade of the SUV. Shifting from red to almost black in the gutter like wine. Footsteps approached and she waited for the inevitable discovery.

She watched Jack's body as it was dragged away by his feet and after a few minutes she chanced a peek.

Clear.

She tried the dock entrance. Her stilettos sunk in the mud and she took her time to pick a clear patch. She thanked Ianto for his cleaning kit by the inner door. Wet wipes. Bless. Again Ianto had shown her, Lisa has been smuggled in this way. They probably didn't even know about the boat. So no dock entrance being guarded. Yep. Gotcha!

Using knowledge gained from playing hide and seek with Ianto while Jack was "Away" that time (not naked you dirty bastards) Gwen managed to sneak right into the Hub's highest levels. The gangplank Ianto used to feed Myfanwy from was clear of any traffic and she again wondered just how clever Unit thought they were if they didn't know the Hub's hidden flaws. They didn't know Ianto though! HA!

Several red caps were on their hands and knees looking under furniture furtively. Yep. Little bugger definitely here somewhere,

Jack had revived and was putting on a good show. She snuck along and caught his eye then as she looked down she caught a flash of colour and suddenly the bloody thing was on her boot. With a stifled scream of horror she kicked it … yeh. You guessed it. Right into the manipulator. Bloody Beauty!

Jack was shocked and maybe slightly turned on when he looked up and saw Gwen creeping along the gangplank. Her black stiletto boots were on tip-toes so she didn't get them caught in the grating and she looked magnificent. Her Bum really lifted with those tight black leggings and as for the low cut blouse, well. Bending in the crouching position like that made her look like a well-endowed Catwoman after the crown jewels.

When the Venulzian Dribble ran over her foot he had nearly shat himself. The kick was perfect and the resulting splat as it fell in was too good to be true.

Didn't work though. Pity. Good punt too.

The smell of the creature burning was so bad that Jack was able to slip away in the commotion and they met back at the SUV. Judging from the sounds of retching coming from down the drain they were all too busy throwing up to take chase.

"OK Batman, next?" Gwen said with her hand on her hips.

Why he burst out laughing she'll never know! Twat!

_**NB Sd4ianto ... Cue jumping up and down like a silly school girl?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dawn was creeping across the river. From the underground bunker the tell-tale creaking of the vents aligning via the solar panelling woke Jack with a start._

_Gods, he hadn't slept like that since … Ianto! Oh, Ianto! Jack brushed the hair off Ianto's face and proceeded to wake him with gentle chase kisses to his face._

"_Mmmm, fuggof!" Ianto groaned rubbing his thigh against Jack's crotch, making him groan as well._

"_Jack?" Suddenly Ianto was awake and his attempt to sit up woke his tired body. With a cry of pain he fell back into Jack's embrace._

"_Careful Tigger, you had an eventful day yesterday my heart's love" Jack murmured._

_Ianto sighed at the term of endearment and snuggled back into Jack._

"_I can't believe I have you back." He crowed softly and Ianto couldn't help but smile at that bit is kismet._

ooOoo

After the Hub reclamation was a failure they fell back to Gwen's.

Jack was now fuming and Gwen felt it best to watch rather than help. Rhys agreed and kept stirring his pot like he was drilling for oil. After Jack threatening to tear his innards out if he was going to serve beans while roaring like a maniac, he felt the best plan was to make spag-boll.

They had tried several times to contact Torchwood 2 but Archie was not answering. Gwen was worried but Jack just kept saying he was probably ignoring them the old bugger.

The laptop sat open on the table with the torchwood symbol swirling around aimlessly, just like its leader.

"Hello? Captain Harkness?" a woman's cultured voice suddenly filled the kitchen.

"Sarah-Jane" Jack gasped throwing himself in front of the screen.

"Captain" she smiled with relief. "Mr Smith said he had found your VM near this IP address. We were just hoping … well."

"Yes lovely lady. So good to see you." Jack was in full smooch mode and Rhys' pretend gagging noises behind Jack were picked up by the mic.

"Who else it there?" she asked.

"Gwen, of course. Um, and her fella Rhys." Jack shrugged.

"Oi! Her husband ya bloody great girl's blouse!" Rhys bellowed.

"You know, he's right. I'm sorry this is Rhys Williams. Code name Slinky" Jack winked and Sarah-Jane's eyes twinkled with merriment.

"OK, I'll bite Captain. Why Slinky" she giggled.

"For my manly physique yet cunning ability to slink into enemy territory!" Rhys puffed while miming a creeping ninja at Gwen while trying not to kick the coffee table then yelping as he did anyway. Gwen covered her mouth and nodded even as her wide laughing eyes betrayed her.

"Nah, because he's not really good for much but bloody funny when ya push him down the stairs" Jack chortled and then yelped as Gwen loyally slapped the back of his head.

"Ooo, that must hurt!" a new voice joined the conversation.

"Doc?" Jack gasped.

"Ah, no Jack. My one" suddenly Rose filled the screen and Jack rose from his seat as though he could hug her through the device.

"Rose, by any other name … Ms Rose Tyler, dancer extraordinaire" he whispered.

"Rose Smythe now actually. Wifey of John Sim Smythe." The doctor-sim cocked his head and smiled. "So she is a Rose of another name and believe me Captain Jack, she smells fine!"

"Wow! You're joking!" Jack gasped with glee.

"Look, I can't come over … preggers ..."Jack's whoop drowned out the rest of her speech and she waited patiently for him to stop before continuing.

"I'm preggers and of course John would cause a paradox so we're sending a task force to try and help." Rose continued.

"Well, one at your location and another will touch down in London." John finished for her.

"OK, send one to my co-ordinates and … well canary Warf I guess. That site would have the highest concentration of vortex energy so easiest to lock onto." Jack frowned as he started to make notes on a pad in front of him.

"Good, well. Standby and … Jack?" the sim called, "Be calm and soldier on or at least don't kill too many people, yeah?"

"The rift is bleeding." Jack warned him. "After two years of silence it's rumbling again. Gotta be linked, right?"

"What kind of rumbling?" Sim was frowning now and jack felt a pull at his soul.

"Larggette, packs of them. Also several un-registered visitors creeping about," Jack frowned.

"Not good!" Sim frowned. "Good luck."

The screen went dark and Jack barely had time to reach for the laptop before his hair started to rise on the back of his neck.

Realising what was happening Jack stood and pushed the table hard then yelled at Rhys and Gwen to hug a wall.

With a crackle and pop several things happened at once.

Rhys fell over the coffee table and pulled Gwen onto the ground then rolled on top of her. Jack hit the wall so hard he made a hole the size of his elbow in the plaster board. And last but not least, five people appeared in the middle of the room.

"Fuck, that bloody hurts!" came a cockney yodel as a woman with a long blond ponytail fell to her knees and into Jack's arms.

After a moment they seemed to shake it off and began to dump the gear they had been carrying. Jack recognised the jump buttons on their chests and stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Welcome to my reality" he said as calmly and commandingly as he could.

It was a small man who pushed past her to take Jack's outstretched hand.

"Owen. Owen Harper" His hand entered Jack's and pumped it several times before dropping it and turning back towards the team.

"Well? We all got our bits? Yes. Then stop bloody moaning!" he barked.

"Owen?" Gwen breathed stepping closer.

"Not our Owen Gwen. This is "Pete World" Owen" Jack warned her.

Owen 2 or Not-Owen as Jack had already mentally named him, turned and regarded Jack with a familiar tip of his head. Then he smiled and resembled the tart doctor not a jot.

"Captain. I've heard a lot about you, I'm the team …" he started forward.

"Medic?" Gwen asked softly.

"What? Medic? Me? Hahahahhaha! No way, too much work there sweetheart" he snorted, "Nah, I'm the ordinance man."

"Ah!" Jack grinned, "Mr Boom Bam-tastic!"

"Oooo, I like that one! Susan, make a note!" He chortled.

The familiar face of Suzie swung into view and she nodded, opened an imaginary pad and wrote in the air with an imaginary pen. Pretended to shut the pad and put it in her pocket.

"Ifan? You there buddy?" he roared into an ancient looking walkie-talkie and the welsh tones of Ianto Jones came through.

"Yes Owen. Note to you tho, you don't need to shout. These are old, not deaf!" he barked metallically at Owen.

"Bloody hell man, keep ya shirt on!" he roared again and the tall blonde giggled quietly to herself.

"Just ignore them, Owen and Ifan have a love hate relationship" Suzie shrugged at them.

"Yeah!" A dark skinned man sorted, "They love to hate each other! Ever since Owen tried to pick up his missus!"

"Hey, how the fuck was I supposed to know your sister was hooked up with solider-boy?" Owen snarked.

"Lisa is not my sister. God, I hate how you do that. Not all black people are brothers and sisters you jumped up little …" the man started and a noise form the blond stopped him.

OK, not my Ianto and the blonde is in charge, Jack noted.

"So. Where do we start?" not-Owen asked Jack while looking around the room.

"Hello Freckles" he smiled at Gwen then frowned as Rhys glowered at him.

"Ooo, this must be Agent Slinky!" Not-Owen grinned at Rhys and Jack snorted while side-stepping Gwen's swing.

"So, Ifan? Who else at site two?" Jack began to ask but a rumbling stopped the conversation.

"Shit! They're opening it again," Jack yelled as they were thrown to the floor.

"Ifan! Ifan, come back!" Not-Owen yelled into the box.

"No. Ifan's ... god … Ifan's gone" came back the reply, "we're … debris …..Ribbon like …larggette packs …..no, not …. Kramer look behind …"

Screaming. Blood curdling screams punctuated with gun shots. The screaming was finally cut off and snarling filled the room for a few moments before everything went silent.

"Shit!" Not-Owen said softly.

"Well, that's London then!" Not-Suzie said mater of factly.

"No. She said gone, not dead. His mission was to break from the rest and start placing his charges." Not-Owen said to the room at large, "Until I hear otherwise I would bet money on that boy completing his mission."

"I concur!" the blond spoke and turned to Jack.

"The rift is centred in London, we need to get there. First though, your hub!" she said.

Jack grinned as he watched them load up. Well, job to do then.

"Well Cat-woman, Slinky. Let's go!" Jack crowed storming from the room.

"Don't tell me, he's gone all bloody batman again isn't he the twat!" Rhys boomed as the spag-boll sauce finally boiled over.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's breath was coming in short bursts as they slammed into the collapsing building.

Not-Owen was behind him shouting orders as they entered the room that the other team had last reported from.

Blood. So much blood and body parts. Oh God. They were too late. Too late. No.

Gunshots silenced the snarling monsters feasting on the bodies. Jack fell by a familiar body and with his stomach threatening to empty into his mouth, he turned it over to look into the lifeless eyes of Ifan.

It had not been a quick death, it had not been pretty. The woman he had sheltered with his body was still alive, just.

He knew they were talking, the shrieks of the dying woman should have moved him but he was stuck. Kneeling in shit and gore holding a lifeless body that was never his to start with. Poor Lisa, who was gonna tell her.

Gradually, he became aware of Gwen's sobs as she tried to wipe the blood of Ifan's face.

"It's not Ianto Gwen," his voice rough and betraying his own sorrow. "It's not our boy."

"No" Gwen sobbed, "But it's still a bit of him. Even if it's just a spark or a shadow. It would have been enough!"

"No." Jack shook his head, gently laying the body back down, "Nothing but all of him would be enough for me!"

He straightened his back to look over at Not-Owen and they silently agreed it was time to leave. The scratching of claws behind the door was more than enough to back up their decision.

"She said they set the charges, we can at least take some out as we leave," Not-Owen yelled motioning to the device he now held in his hand identical to the one in Jack's pocket as he pushed the recall buttons on the corpses they could find.

As the bodies winked out of sight Jack took a deep breath and shook out his coat. OK. Captain Jack time.

The mission to blow the main manipulator relay in the hub and their secondary relay for the rift manipulator in London was compromised, all that mattered was killing some of these disgusting fucks!

"Right then Harper, let's go." Jack barked, kicking open the door and entering hell.

ooOoo

Jack held Ianto as he remembered the battle to the fall-back shelter. The explosions had rocked the city and at first he hadn't realised it wasn't just them that was causing the shaking. The ribbon of energy was terrifying and all thoughts of fighting were lost as he struggled to get Gwen to safety. She was all he had left. Survive. Just make sure she survives!

The eventual dissipation of the ribbon was a relief but their victory at re-closing the rift was short-lived as it became apparent that its final bite was to dump Hades on them.

Losing the secondary team had hurt and the decision to send Not-Owen's team back had been a hard one but the only way to save them. The offer for them to follow was kind, but Rhys and Anwen … this was their home. Jack considered it for a nano-second then dismissed it too. Martha needed him. Earth needed him still. This was his penance for those he had failed. This was his place to defend until the last man. Those they collected along the way, lost along the way. God, what a mess.

Finding Ianto in the med-bay and knowing immediately it was the right one, had been monumental. The suit was ruined but recognisable as the House of the Dead suit and Jack didn't care if the rift ate the whole world, it had spat his poor old heart back into Jack's arms. The Gods had tested him and he had passed their test. This was his reward.

Jack finally wins! What would the Doc have to say about this?

Jack wondered what Ianto's story was and his impatience seemed to bleed into the man in his arms, causing Ianto to sigh with annoyance at being woken.

Jack grinned at the sound, recognising it as a common complaint every morning they had woken together.

"Hey tiger-pants" Jack kissed him softly.

"Nutta!" Ianto growled but smiled just the same.

"Hey, I'm Captain Nutta the third to you, thank you very much" Jack murmured stopping all further conversation with his mouth.

"Oi" a voice called from the other side if the door, "If you shag 'im ta death Martha won't be pleased ya know"

"Fuck off Mickey! Shaggin here!" Jack roared, hooking a boot from by the bed and throwing it at the door.

Ianto's deep bark of laughter was wonderful.

Just a short chap to annoy ya, Ifan was a red-herring. Sorry … not Nahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto sat uncomfortably in the silence as they all ate breakfast together.

The porridge was lumpy but he knew the pancakes on offer would sit in his stomach even longer than the comfortable porridge. His Mam used to make him porridge when he wasn't feeling the best, told him it would put hair on his chest. Jack often said he would like to thank her for that. When Francine Jones had plonked the bowl down with the same comment he had been gobsmacked. Martha's mother was a lovely woman and Ianto wondered why they had never crossed paths before. _Jack and his separate lives. Haven't even scratched the surface._

Gwen was staring into space as Rhys argued with the little one … Arowyn? Anwen! She had Gwen's colouring and her frown of self-awareness but Ianto could see Rhys's eyes twinkling with mischief as well. Ianto watched as she looked around the room and focused on him. Her little face lit up and Ianto couldn't help but feel affection, after all this was Gwen's child_. As more of a sister I could not ask for._

He wondered briefly about Rhiannon and the kids but swallowed it down. He would ask Jack later … if he could find the courage for the possible answer.

He knew they were all waiting for his story and after swallowing the last of his porridge he leaned back and began to formulate the story. How to explain what he didn't understand himself? He had promised Jack he would try and Ianto Jones always kept his promises.

"Well, do you all know about the House of the Dead?" he said slowly, looking at Jack for guidance.

"He drove us all mad with that one after we …. Once Miracle Day was over and he came to visit," Mickey said as all eyes swivelled to trap him.

"Miracle day?" Ianto gulped his luke-warm coffee with a raised eyebrow at Jack.

"Tell ya later Hon?" Jack motioned with his hand, impatient as always.

Ianto frowned at the term of endearment but couldn't keep it up, finally giving in to the puppy-dog eyes Jack always employed when he knew the dog house was looming.

"Yes, well. I remember stepping into the rift then …."

=0=

The light was all around him, warm and comforting. It reminded him of a womb as he floated in the warm softness of nothing. Everything. Time had no meaning and he randomly saw the flicker of a face. A woman. Mam? No. Too young, she had never been so young, had she? Oh pretty. Her skin gold, her hair gold, even her eyes shown like stars.

After a while she became solid, in front of him. Golden tendrils floating about her like there was a breeze.

"_Tentacles?" Jack enthused and everyone shushed him as he ducked Francine's swinging hand._

She seemed nice, gentle and somehow familiar. There were flickering lights at the corner of his eye and she smiled, he felt a flutter of lips as she kissed him, breathing a soft scent on his face and he closed his eyes.

"I give life" she whispered and he opened them … to hell.

He thought it was an earthquake, or the planet shifting again. Bloody hell, London was falling to pieces in front him. It was like looking through yellow glass, shimmering water. Watching an old news reel where the black and white has faded to sepia.

For a moment he thought it was Canary Warf again and hesitated in fear but then he saw a woman falling in the distance as a building fell, almost trapping her. Lisa? Without a thought, he stepped through the yellow haze and into the madness beyond.

"Careful, be strong. Love." came a faint whisper on the breeze and Ianto looked about with wonder.

Home. He knew it. The smell and the sounds. Home.

A scuffling noise made him turn and he looked over his shoulder at …. Larggettes. A shit load of the horrible creatures were spewing from a black void hanging about a foot from the cobbled round.

_Shit! Fuck!_ Ianto ran, mentally flicking through his memory files for the old T1 file he had read two days before she fell. _Larggettes. Cross between a rat and a pitbull. Fuck! God! Um, water … they hate water. Get to the river. London … wait! Think goddamn it Ifan!_

Suddenly he had it. The file opened in the back of his mind, he saw plans. A bunker. The water's edge … get there. Get to the door, get her safe.

He saw falling masonry and people stumbling about. A larggette latched onto the nearest person and dragged them down, another larggette joining in. As the man's screams died, Ianto turned and ran toward the water. Can't help him, help who you can. He made the decision to move and headed for the woman, still struggling to rise from the ruins.

As h got closer he could see it wasn't Lisa but somehow familiar, he felt a rush of protectiveness for her that he couldn't explain.

Tish joined in at this point and he smiled and nodded his gratitude as everyone turned to her for the rest of the story. She told of their running, the beasts attacking and her fear that he was going to sacrifice himself to get her more time.

Ianto was grateful for this because the image of her in a maid's outfit standing outside a dingy shit stained cell weeping was burning into his retinas and he blinked, focusing on Jack.

The whole time Jack had held his hand under the table in a death grip and now all eyes were averted he lent in for a kiss. A sob escaped as Jack pulled Ianto into his arms.

"Rose" he whispered. "That was her name."

"So when Martha asks to check my ankle and it's completely healed …" Ianto whispered.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked down automatically.

"Oi! My eyes are up here mister" Ianto droned, getting a smile for his effort at levity.

"Don't tell. Not yet" Jack was afraid and Ianto felt a shiver as Jack stared hard into his eyes.

"OK!" Ianto said louder than he had intended and the room grew quiet as they all returned their gaze to him.

Jack pulled him from his seat and leered at the room like he had just won the lottery.

"Ew, they go make bam bam!" Mickey groaned then barked as Martha slapped him in the head.

"Actually Mickey, it's more like …" Ianto clapped his hands together several times and Jack's laughter continued as they left the room. Mickey's howls of horror drowned out by Jack's roars of glee.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto didn't know where he was but judging from the screaming and yelling he wasn't the only blind one in the room.

One minute he was watching Mikey and Jack compare guns and the next he was shell-shocked and his eyes burned too much to focus.

He felt Jack getting closer before their hands touched and Ianto realised belatedly that they were crawling on their hands and knees. Ok, whatever had happened, it was bad.

The safe house was compromised, the shaking was not another rift-quake it was Jack. Clinging, exploring with his hands as he sobbed with relief at finding Ianto alive.

"Time for foreplay later my love, we need to get out of here" Ianto whispered.

"Not Unit" a voice said from his left, "Too fucking flash … pardon the pun."

"Mickey …" Jack warned, "At this point that flash grenade could have been anyone. We've been too bloody lax!"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and stood, dragging Jack to his feet. "Sound off!"

"OOO, Yan, not our "Private voice" now" Jack purred and Martha's snigger showed Ianto that she was near Mickey.

"Everyone come towards my voice. Hands and knees is best, keep low and be careful of furniture" Ianto sighed frowning at Jack even though he knew he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, approaching me on your hands and knees is always a good idea" Jack quipped, finding Ianto unharmed had left him feeling quite heady.

Martha, Mickey, Francine, Gwen and them both. six. Doable!

Soon everyone was accounted for and they were ready to move. Ianto mentally reviewed their options and then started to slowly walk.

"Everyone grab hold of someone, no letting go. This might get bumpy" Ianto led the band of blind mice from the room and into the hallway.

"Mind the side table" he murmured as he led then down the hallway and into the underground garage.

"Oi, I thought yous was blind like the rest of us" Mickey griped as Ianto whispered that a drop was ahead and three steps.

He is ya twat, eidetic memory!" Jack snarled back trying not to make Ianto loose his concentration.

Ianto let his nose lead him … straight to the SUV.

God, he'd been told he lost it during the 456 attack that had killed him. Real him, not this re-make. Jack told him not to call himself that but really, a remnant? A hick-up in the cosmos? He filed away the question of how Jack had recovered it for later as he softly ran his fingers over the doors to find the hidden palm pad to unlock without a key. Please let this be the original Hub SUV.

"Hello Mr **copperbadge** I'm back." Ianto said loudly making everyone jump with surprise.

"Fuck!" Micky swore and the sharp report of Martha's hand against his head was loud as well as she channelled her mother's swing.

"Sorry, needed to be that level for recognition," Ianto apologised as the doors all unlocked and swung open.

"In!" Ianto demanded as they all crawled into the vehicle.

Once all the doors were shut Ianto felt around the dash for a certain button, then pushed it.

"_Verbal command prompt"_

"Fuck me, was that Tosh?" Gwen barked.

"She helped me develop it, so I used her voice. In case the driver was blinded" Ianto knew he was blushing. "We hoped to scare Owen with it one day."

"My clever Welshman" Jack purred knowing he must be missing a doozy of a blush.

"Mr Copperbadge, engage security protocols 13.5" Ianto said assertively.

The sound of the door locking, then the engine engaging.

"_Destination please" _

"Oh God, Toshi" Gwen moaned.

"Gwen shut up and once were underway she'll call Rhys for you so you can tell him to stay on at the secondary site with munchkin and the other Joneses, yeah?" Bribery, but Ianto knew it would work as Gwen fell silent.

"_Destination please"_

"Cardiff. Hub.5 Secondary Ianto Jones Residence" Ianto told it and the vehicle slowly rolled forward.

"Fuck, shit wait a minute" Mickey spoke up as Martha cling to him. "How do we drive this thing blind?"

"We don't." Ianto answered. "It's on auto pilot, it'll take us back to Cardiff and where I … used to live.'

"What about obstacles and oh, I don't know" Mickey snarled, "Fucking cars?"

Mickey ducked but Martha hadn't tried to clock him one and he looked ridiculous.

"Sensor cameras, mainframe technology and problem solving software" Ianto sounded like a proud father.

"So this thing will take itself to Cardiff with us all along for the ride?" Jack asked.

"Yea? Jurassic Park car without the t-rex. Fuck, there's not a T-rex is there?" Mickey gasped.

"Shut up Mickey!" Jack wondered if a silent hand job in the dark was doable.

Whoever had attacked was by now in the house and Jack hit the button on his wrist strap to raze the house without a second thought. Fuckers can burn in hell. They crawled silently towards Cardiff and Ianto's old stomping grounds. Home.

Ianto thanked the Gods again for his inability to let things go and hoped the shipping container company who had been using his warehouse to store old containers hadn't let it run down … or had found the hidden lower level where he'd originally kept Lisa.

Soon find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The survivors came in dribs and drabs once they heard the SUV rumbling through town towards the docks after each re-con for food and supplies in those first few days until nearly fifteen lived in the old nuclear fallout shelter beneath the warehouse then came the horrible day the bus rolled into the compound.

The Larggette hoard couldn't get through the razor wire fencing that surrounded the shipping yard (actually Ianto's old warehouse where Lisa had been kept), next to the one he always thought of as Myfanwy's as he passed it each time. The beasts tried each chain-link section periodically as though checking for weaknesses and he was again reminded of Mickey's Jurassic Park comment.

With one of the containers fashioned into a secret entrance for the underground bunker, they had thought it invisible but today Francine had pinned the washing to the inner fence to dry in the afternoon heat.

Ianto had been jumpy after the attack in London and Jack was more than happy to limit the inductees into their group. They had settled into a routine and security was tight.

Their first warning of visitors was gunshots from overhead and distant screaming.

Everyone ran for the armoury when Mickey sounded the alarm from the rooftop lookout. Jack had wanted Ianto to stay behind but knew saying it out loud would have insulted him deeply so he steeled himself and stepped forward, putting aside "Jack" and becoming the leader again.

They swung the gates open as Mickey and Martha laid down supressing fire, allowing the bus to rattle into the yard. At Jack's wolf whistle Rhys and Joe swung the heavy gates shut again. The black rat creatures threw themselves at the wire fence screeching and biting at the linked wire. Mickey casually walked along with a cattle prod, shocking their muzzles until they slunk back.

Best toy so far! Ianto has all the best stuff. Mickey grinned at the weapon in his hand and twirled it like a baton as he patrolled his world inside the wire.

Jack stood in "Captain" pose facing the bus doors. Gwen stood beside Jack with her gun raised and Jack could feel his lover's heat as he practically plastered himself to his left side.

The doors groaned open and a woman stumbled out, losing her footing on the last step and she would have landed on her face if not for Ianto who shot forward to catch her. As she clung to him, Ianto gently lowered them both so he was sitting on the ground with her in his lap.

Her eyes were wild and she panted with fear, Ianto's arms around her like he was keeping her from flying apart.

A small boy, five or six exited next. His shaggy blond locks fell in curls around his face. With a Cupid's bow mouth and wide eyes, were it not for his fear he would have been beautiful. He looked over at Ianto and the woman then gave a shout of surprise, running to her and hitting Ianto's arms.

"Hey, No" Tish yelled, grabbling at the boy as several more people exited the bus.

Ianto soothed the boy who glared at him from Tish's arms as the band pf people slowly struggled around the side of the bus. Four men, six women and three children. Ianto frowned as he felt an unsettled finger of dread down his spine.

He noticed one who stood straighter than the rest, his eyes more cunning and he seemed to be weighing up Jack who was currently talking to a tubby man in a purple leisure suit. His eyes flittered between those with guns and the bus doors.

"Jack" Ianto said in warning.

Jack looked at Ianto then followed his gaze and realigned his stance. So, this is the leader.

"Captain Jack Harkness, welcome to Torchwood.5." Jack held out his hand.

The man stared at him in disbelief then took it in his own, pumping it furiously.

Ianto released the woman who held her arms out to the boy. Tish released the child and watched him fall into the woman's embrace as Ianto rose unholstering his gun, looking into the dark interior of the bus.

Mickey caught the motion and slowly moved to flank Ianto as he boarded the bus swinging his gun at each corner. A shuffling noise drew him to the back and Ianto could make out bodies, several people huddled together. At first Ianto thought they were just afraid but after a moment he realised the smell he was ignoring was a metallic sweet smell of illness.

"Mickey, get out!" he ordered stepping back towards the door, never looking away from the moving mass.

"Jonesy?" Mickey asked with surprise. Ianto had raised his gun and he could see his shoulders were tight with tension.

"Mickey, OUT" Ianto roared as the mass moved.

Jack became aware of a problem as Ianto's yell filtered out through the door. He moved forward knowing Gwen would automatically follow him into the gloom.

Mickey was plastered against the wall breathing hard as Ianto seemed to be laying on something, shit. Fuck. Jack felt sick.

Larggette victims. At least three adult bite victims in various stages of the disease. Jack remembered watching a bite victim die in his Time agency days and he prayed they were not contagious as Ianto struggled to free a duffel bag or something that appeared to be trapped under the body of a large adult.

After a moment Gwen barrelled past, pushing Jack into the seats as she rushed to help Ianto. The swaddled little girl seemed to realise someone was trying to help her and her small kitten like cries were heart rendering.

Ianto pulled her into the light, her face ashen and her eyes black from the blown pupils that filled her whole eye socket.

Jack felt cold, deathly cold as he looked down at the helpless child. Gwen was trying to soothe it and gently took it from Ianto's arms, cradling it against her breast.

Jack jerked with shock as it lunged, the gun shot was loud in the enclosed space and Gwen screamed with horror as the child's head exploded blasting brain and blood into her face, hair and decorating the roof of the cabin.

Gwen stared at Ianto with undisguised horror as he calmly stepped back to the seething mas and began to casually shoot each person in the head.

The cries outside grew and then died as Martha's shotgun rent the air to regain peace.

Jack grabbed Gwen and propelled her out of the bus into the light. Rhys barked with shock at the vision of his wife wearing a blood mask while Jack shoved her at him then turned and headed back into the slaughter house. Tish quickly raced to get water as Gwen stripped her top off not caring who saw her in her bra, just wanting the rotting meat smell off.

Finally Jack stumbled from the bus pulling Ianto, with his gun still smoking pale and shaking in his arms.

"Jack? Report?" Martha said as she watched her sister and mother clean Gwen.

"Larggette victims. Five total. Three men, a woman and …" Jack swallowed compulsively, "A small toddler."

"Oh God. Are they …" Martha looked at Mickey who stood staring over her shoulder at nothing.

"Larggette bites must be treated within an hour or they are irreversible. Once they turn you can identify the virus by their blackened eyes. No iris, no whites. Like a shark." Ianto finally informed them, "The baby had no marks so I believe the woman must have breastfed the baby while …. Gestating."

Gwen doubled over retching at the thought and Tish held her mother who had begun to shake.

"So you … shot them? Rhys gasped.

"Dead already. Owen would have told you … shoot 'em in the head. The only way." Ianto nodded dreamily and Jack realised he had gone into shock.

He pulled Ianto into his shoulder and tried to soothe him but Ianto was sift and unyielding.

"I'm sorry Gwen. The baby was going to bite you, it was lunging at your face and I..." Ianto gasped, tear flowing now, "I couldn't bear the thought of having to … take care of you. Not you."

"Oh Pet!" Gwen sobbed, ripping him from Jack's arms. He sobbed brokenly into her neck and hair as she kissed his cheek and neck. "Oh baby boy."

"I'm sorry Gwennie, I'm sorry you had to … I did that … you're all wet" he pulled back.

"It's OK love, its ok," Gwen soothed touching his face as Ianto fussed over her nakedness, his hands shaking at he pulled his jacket off to cover her.

Jack and Gwen nodded silently to each other as she let Ianto lead her inside whilst informing her she needed a nice hot shower and he'll make a nice cup of tea. Yes tea is best for this kind if shock Gwennie.

Jack watched the most precious two people on the face of this cursed earth walk safely back inside with Rhys following at a discrete distance, gun still hanging in his grasp. Good man.

Jack then turned and faced their leader again, this time the grin was gone. The Captain was in the house and boy, was he angry.

"You endangered my family" he said flatly, eyeballing the man.

"We didn't …" the man swung his arms about then sighed, "OK, we hoped there was a cure. Somewhere help might … well fix them. We kept them tied up partitioned off at the back of the bus, I don't think we really knew what we were thinking. These last few days we've just been trying to survive and losing any more of us is unacceptable. God, the baby!"

"We've lost so much. My Husband, our oldest son. Both torn to shreds … we hoped those bitten could survive." The woman Ianto had caught stood hugging herself with grief.

Jack nodded and sighed. As he contemplated whether or not to accept them in, Mickey made their mind up for all of them as he scooped the boy up and asked him if he wanted an ice-cream.

The little one's shriek of delight at seeing the ice cream truck sitting in all its glory in the dank warehouse filled them all with hope and as he ran to help Mickey crank the motor and start the ice-cream machine Jack wondered if they were going to make it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back story for ****sandysan2013. **** thanks for following mate.**

The boy had gotten over his initial dislike of Ianto and had started following him around, holding the tail of his shirt that had come loose in the bus. An ice-cream (or two if you count the amount of ice-cream Mickey let him eat straight from the machine like an alcoholic drinking from a tap) long gone, he now had what looked like a peanut butter sandwich that he was slowly and methodically devouring while looking around like a feral dog, daring anyone to take it from him.

The adults were eagerly waiting for Francine's lasagne as the smell made their mouths water. Finding bathtubs and hot water had reduced more than one woman to tears and the clean clothes offered had been too much for one who couldn't speak for her sobs choking her as she clutched the clothes to her chest like they were spun gold.

They had been travelling for several days and the supplies were long gone. The only ones not starving were the children who had been given the last of their food that morning. They had rationed and then starved for two days so the children wouldn't. They had hoped to scavenge for food when they reached Cardiff.

The boy who had exited the bus to protect the woman had not seen his father die early on in the piece and the woman they had thought the mother was actually a neighbour who had found him holding his dead mother's hand as she had tried to shield him in the car, still in the driveway of their house. He never saw her turn, or the kitchen knife driven with speed and force into her eye socket. He was already out the door and pulling his pet carrier from the back seat as his ferret swore loudly inside while the neighbour did the deed.

Small mercies, Ianto silently swore never to let him suffer.

Ianto absently patted his head and he smiled up at him, transformed into an angel. Ianto's returning smile was both warm and open. He reminded him a little of Mica and who could deny that face.

Ianto was talking with Gwen when Jack noticed it. A small tear. Almost missed in the old jeans he now wore as they already had holes and tears in them. No, the blood around the tear gave him away.

Jack had lamented the loss of the suits but Ianto had stood firm.

"This is not about saving the world and looking good Jack," he had laughed softly at his pout, "This is about surviving to rebuild in a new world."

Of course, the flattering way the jeans hugged his hips and butt? OK, Jack wasn't too heart broken.

Ianto seemed to be arguing with her, his eyes flashing with anger as she stood with her hands on her hips, leaning into his face. Her finger poked him in the shoulder and he showed his teeth in a snarl as he warned her off.

Ianto knew Jack had noticed it when he found himself flat on his back with Jack sitting on his chest pinning him down struggling to get his Webley to Ianto's head.

Everyone froze. Ianto regarded his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't fucking move" Jack snarled, his face twisted with rage. "What are you hiding from me now sweetheart?"

Ianto's eyes widened for a moment, then went dull. Looking over Jack's shoulder at the ceiling he went limp and stopped struggling as the gun bit into his forehead. After a moment he closed his eyes and turned his face from Jack as a traitorous tear escaped to run down and kiss his earlobe.

Ianto lay limply with his arms behind his head in submission and after a slight hesitation Jack slid down his body to examine the wound.

"Tourniquet, someone, get me ..." Jack was panting as he tore as Ianto's jeans, deepening the tear so that the skin beneath was visible. As well as the missing piece of skin taken in the nip.

The size of a coke bottle top. A bite.

"Jack" Ianto said quietly.

"Sorry mate," Mickey was now at Ianto's head and his hands shook as he began to restrain Ianto's upper arms.

"Jack" Ianto said louder.

Gwen was on her knees with her hands pulling at her mouth, Rhys holding her back.

Francine and the bus woman, Margo, scooped the children into another room as the boy started to scream and struggle to get to Ianto, fierce and desperate to save him from the mean man hurting him.

The remaining adults began to circle.

"A sharp blade. Fuck, No…not now…not again …I love you I'm not…" Jack sobbed as he looked about wildly at their audience.

He rose to stand over Ianto as he motioned for assistance and Martha shook her head. He looked at her with such grief that she stepped forward again, not sure what to do.

"JACK" Ianto roared.

Jack looked down at his prone love and swallowed down his fear.

"Jack this is not an episode of "The Walking Dead" you know!" Ianto droned, "Cutting my limb off would not stop the venom after this length of time."

"No, no, no, no…" Jack shook his head frantically.

"Jack, he's right" Martha concurred.

"No you can't make me …."Jack wailed.

"JACK! You bloody fool, look at me." Ianto demanded, "Look at my eyes Captain"

Jack didn't want to see the evidence of his lost heart but knew he could not deny Ianto, so he steeled his heart and looked down.

Into blue-grey eyes.

"Three hours Sir. 's been three hours" Ianto whispered sadly.

Jack bit back a bark of laughter and looked to Martha like a lost child.

"He's right Jack. It's been hours since they arrived." Martha nodded, "If he was infected it would present already."

"So …"Jack looked at Ianto again with hope as he sank to straddle his hips, "You weren't bitten?"

"No Sir. I was bitten." Ianto sighed looking away from him again, "I'm obviously immune!"

.

.

The revelation that Ianto had built an immunity to the bites of larggette victims was staggering but Martha did not rule out his lack of immunity to the beasts themselves.

The tests Martha had run with the assistance with one of the men from the bus who, as it turns out was a nurse before the end of the world, called Peter, were promising. Now Martha understood their false hope at a cure and his quiet admission that they had been hoping to get to a disease centre had her biting her tongue as the urge to remind him again that this was not a horror move almost choked her.

They had all risked their lives, perhaps even added to the loss of the child, in the false hope of a cure at some disease centre that didn't even exist. London had a lockdown facility, sure. Cardiff? Nah.

Ianto didn't speak. Not once. Not to answer Martha's questions or to complain when Peter was rough with the blood extraction, leaving angry bruises up his alabaster arms. Ianto sat impassively naked from the waist up ignoring the world at large.

Francine had entered the room with a cup of tea for him and dropped it with horror as the myriad of scars on his body mocked under the artificial lights. Burns from Canary Warf, through to the last injury received before re-set in the house of the dead. The bright red scar across his shoulder from front to back, curling down his armpit to stop half way down the rib cage from a weevil attack like a huge question mark on his skin. His body was a road map to hell.

After that he closed his eyes and refused to open then again. He was marble, he was stone. Anyone could see, he was in agony.

In a display reminiscent of Gwen's story walls, Martha had created a wall of Ianto. Blood works, photographs and pie charts, graphs etc. The last two hours of work were productive but the silence from Ianto was as unnerving as his calm compliance.

"The virus is watered down in the human form. I believe the antibodies in Ianto recognise the human mutated virus. This would not probably work for a bite. "Martha frowned and shook her head, "Jack, I just don't know."

Jack could see Ianto was upset by his attack and subsequent lack of affection as he'd dragged him into Martha's make-shift medical bay and then left him to break down quietly in the other room. Francine had held Jack as he sobbed into her bosom, so much a mother that his heart, for the first time in many years, yearned for his own mamma's arms.

The only highlight was the hope that Ianto was safer than first thought.

As to the anger Ianto wasn't hiding very well? Maybe Jack was not as safe as first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto was still not speaking unless necessary. He had retreated into himself with only the boy getting a reaction. Now Ianto sat, a table pulled into the corner with the boy on his lap as he spoon fed the boy lasagne. Jack recognised the same configuration as his desk down in the archives at the old Hub. His safe corner reconstructed to keep everyone away. It hurt.

Jack didn't know how to fix this, how to own this monumental fuck up.

It had only been fourteen hours since the bus had arrived and everyone was tired, cranky and on edge. They had managed to bed most of the new arrivals and now sat trying to regroup and reassess their position.

Micky had pointed out the need for more supplies and Jack had begrudgingly agreed a raid was needed to score more food. They would assess the new arrivals tomorrow for possible raid buddies. Thinking about the new arrivals he turned to look at Ianto and the boy. He needs clothes. Maybe some toys, and as for the bloody ferret. It was an unforeseen problem but it was obvious he needed to keep it. The only thing left of his old life.

The boy seemed to love Ianto's attention and ate each mouthful eagerly like a little bird. Ianto did not make eye contact with anyone and when anyone stopped at the table to speak to him or offer something for the boy he would stop and look down at the table until they left, the boy acted the same.

The boy's name had been Marcus but he didn't answer to it since the loss of his mother. As Ianto had called him his little Angel he decided he liked that better. This man who cuddled him and gave him food was nice. He was also dangerous. That meant he would protect him, keep him safe. He was also very angry right now. His friends had hurt him. The bruises on his arms were huge, like really hurting huge and he could see it was hurting him to keep lifting the spoon but he knew the man would as long as he ate.

The man with the swishy coat had taken it off and put it over a chair. He kept looking at him but his Ianto man ignored him, another spoonful of lasagne waiting.

After a few minutes the boss man came and sat at the table.

"Ianto, I'm sorry I scared you back there but you need to understand …"

"What Jack? That I betrayed you? That I will never redeem myself for Lisa? Not in the last life, this life or the next?" Ianto growled softly as Angel frowned at them both.

"Ianto, I should never have …" Jack moaned into his hands.

"Let me think you loved me? God forbid … forgave me! Lulled me into a false sense of security so you could really kick me in the balls?" Ianto interrupted him again.

"Ianto, oh Gods, please baby…" Jack wheedled, reaching for Ianto's hand.

The fork left untouched by the plate was imbedded in Jack's hand before anyone could blink and the little boy who had plunged it deep enough to impale Jack to the table was snarling as he defended his Ianto man.

Jack's un-manly squeal of pain was joined by Ianto's cry of shock.

Everyone froze, looking to Mickey who was calmly approaching the table.

"Hey little man, that'll teach him yeah?" he grinned down at the boy.

Angel looked up at him with wide eyes betraying his fear. Jack was breathing in harsh pants as the pain coursed through his hand, up his arm to find a home in his shoulder. Ianto was in shock, his mouth open as he stared at the fork.

"Everyone stay calm, it's OK. No one's angry sweetheart" Mickey cajoled the boy while squatting to look at Jack's hand. "Ouch, how're we gonna get that out?"

Angel looked back down at the fork, then up at Jack. He slowly withdrew his hand and folded back into Ianto's arms, shaking with terror at what he had just done.

"It's OK... It's OK baby. You thought I was going to hurt Yann you were just protecting him, yeah?" Jack tried to keep is voice steady, only wavering a little at the last word.

Angel stared up at him and nodded silently, Ianto's arms cuddling him like a blanket. Ianto had buried his face in his hair and Angel could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the smack he knew was to come.

Jack saw that too, recognising the surrender and his heart broke for the little man. He thought he would be hurt now. This was not a new thing. His reaction couldn't be since the rift-storm so did this mean his home life was abusive?

Ianto opened his eyes and met Jack's over an ocean of curls. A silent conversation took place then Ianto stuck. His hand shot from Angel's chest and seized the fork, ripping it from the table. Jack fell back into Mickey's arms howling with pain and cradled his hand to his chest as Martha darted forward to grab it with a towel.

Angel whimpered and looked up into Ianto's face for any sign of anger. Instead he saw love.

"My hero" Ianto whispered, kissing Angel's forehead, "you protected me, I'll protect you too ya know."

Angel's fear faded as he stared into Ianto's face, he wrapped his little arms around his neck and kissed him on his neck, his check and then his lips.

"Tadda" he whispered nuzzling into him.

Ianto's heart melted and he looked at Jack helplessly as he pulled the boy closer and seemed to envelop him like he was trying to absorb him.

Jack's hand had already healed and he held it up for Angel to see. His eyes blew out to fill his face and he forgot his fear of Jack, launching himself from Ianto's arms into Jack's.

He sobbed in Jack's arms and he clutched the hand he had stabbed, kissing it over and over again. Such a display of apology, Jack had never felt so appeased and he cuddled the little boy feeling his little skinny limbs and elbows as he snuggled into his embrace.

"It's OK little Angel, you would never hurt me. I know you are a good little boy," Jack felt like crying as he felt how emaciated and small this child was for the first time.

Five years old? He felt three at the most. No wonder Ianto kept feeding him. Ianto.

Jack looked up at Ianto expecting to see his nervous fear but instead saw a gorgeous grin of love as he looked adoringly at Jack.

Forgiveness all round.

.

.

.

That night Jack sat in the corner chair watching Ianto sleep, unable to join him for the thoughts pummelling his mind.

He had found Margo who had confirmed a hard family life. She had heard and seen abuse, even argued with her neighbours about it. She confided in Jack that she had called Child Services more than once and the little boy was five and a half, closer to six. Gods.

Jack felt sick for the little bird he had cuddled, no way had he picked him for a near six year old. Three years at the most he had thought. Gods.

Jack again lamented the loss of Ianto's flat. His naked lover lay in repose on the bed, the soft candlelight lighting his pale skin as he slumbered on his stomach, only a corner of the sheet across his hips.

Jack remembered the way the moonlight crept through the gap he always made sure to leave in the drapes so he could watch Ianto like this. Candlelight just wasn't as good as Mother Moon's kiss.

The creak of the floor outside the door put Jack on alert and he watched with tense anticipation as the door swung inward. The little pale fingers that curled around the door gave him pause and he relaxed as Angel snuck into the candlelight.

He stared silently at Jack and then turned and looked at the bed.

"Yeah, I can't sleep either baby" Jack smiled, rising to walk back to the bed and pulling the sheet over Ianto.

He moaned in his sleep and Angel rushed to the bed intent on comforting him. Ianto opened his eyes blearily to see the little imp kneeling on the bed in his too big PJ bottoms holding out a hand. With a gentle smile Ianto took the hand and pulled him into his arms, snuggling back down in the bed.

"Keepin 'im Jck" came the mumble from the bed and Jack hummed his agreement. Yeah, we'll keep him.

Jack pulled the blankets up over them both hoping the sheet would stay between them as Ianto had clearly forgotten he was naked. Jack watched them both drift off then he slid in behind Ianto to spoon, reaching across to hug both his angels as sleep took them all away.


	11. Chapter 11

The ferret was called flash.

"Like Flash Gordon 'coz he's blonde and flies about sort of, but he doesn't wear tights n' stuff. He'd only eat 'em! He's a naughty boy!"

Everyone had tried to keep a straight face at Angel's loud explanation to Ianto as to why his pet was called that and Ianto's eyes twinkled in such a way that Jack loved the little boy more for the joy he had returned to their world.

Mickey had taken to letting the boy follow him while patrolling the fence … a good three or four metres further in mind! Mickey would stop to look at something and Angel would too. Mickey would crouch down to look under something, Angel would too. Everyone would stop working as they wandered past and smile at the little devil.

He found a stick and decided it looked kinda like Mickey's gun so he carried that around, stuffed in the waist of his pants. When Mickey got his out so did Angel. Swaggering bout with a little sneer at the Larggettes outside the wire same as Mickey did.

He watched Joe working on the vehicles and kicked at the tyres declaring them OK, moving around the vehicles to help Joe. He always had a little job that needed doing like holding something while Joe screwed it on or help wash them down when they were done.

Tish and Martha discovered his love for stories and reading time was his favourite time of day … (next to snuggle time after dinner). When they all did it together with different voices he laughed and clapped at their silly games.

Francine was feeding him up every chance she got but he would still only eat for Ianto, who gave Francine lots of hugs and kisses for the treats she managed to whip up for the boy. When Ianto called her Mam the first time it was by accident while tired and half asleep as he accepted a chocolate moose for the baby. Her heart had sung. She always knew Ianto Jones hid himself under a bushel, well what a charmer he really was! Leo and his family were always in her thoughts and she prayed they were safe, happy to indulge the poor child while it took her mind off her own son and grand-baby out there somewhere.

Always, when tired or hungry he sought Ianto. His little arms reaching up and his huge eyes begging for love. Ianto was smitten. Like, way gone! Jack almost felt jealous. Well, maybe he spoilt him too. The sweeties and crisps that came back on raids were for everyone and if he had never collected these before Angel, well it was a coincidence to be sure.

Jack wasn't as sure about the ferret though. Bloody thing nipped like a piranha! Ianto seemed able to pick it up and handle it, it liked him but Jack was really annoyed by it. Every bloody time he sat on the bed in the morning …bam! He kept telling Angel to leave the furry shit in the carrier but his little eyes would get wide and watery and then his bottom lip would start to go. Well, not worth it really, not to mention Ianto's growling that he was just a mean old bugger who just missed his own pet. Told Angel his pet had been a big ugly dog called Janet that smelt bad. Cheeky beggar, Owen would have had him for that one!

Angel loved the bloody thing so there ya go. It stayed!

Maybe Jack didn't mind Ianto feeding it under the table or the way sat on Angel's shoulders it stroked Angel's face as he sat entranced with the other children at Martha's feet as she read to them. Maybe it was a little funny when it got in the bath with Angel and swam around attacking the bubbles. Yeah, maybe when it attacked Mickey and he squealed like a girl as it bit his toes was a little funny too.


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto did the washing for his little family every other day, depending on the weather. In the three weeks since Angel had arrived, a routine had formed.

Ianto hung things on the main line while Angel hung his own washing on a little like Mickey had strung for him. His little smalls and clothes looked so cute.

One of the other children had told him only poofs hung out washing but he changed his mind after Angel showed him that even poofs can punch you really hard in the face. When Ianto had been told he'd hit another child Ianto hadn't been mad like he thought he would. Instead he cuddled him and gave him a really big piece of Mamma Francine's chocolate cake whispering in his ear that he wasn't a poof, just someone who loved really well.

The noise was like the sea, an incoming spring tide. Ianto had been outside with Angel, hanging washing as he waited for Jack's recon team to return when they came.

Rabbits.

A wave of rabbits, swarming through the container yard outside the wire fence to slam against it, screaming an ungodly din.

Their bodies were crushed against the fence as others pushed from behind. The grey wave rippled and undulated as they frantically tried to escape something.

Everyone stood in shock looking at the gore show unfolding as the larggette hoard arrived. Jesus! They were herding them.

As they watched with horror the rat creatures began to snap and tear at the small bodies.

As Angel clung to Ianto he spied a small baby rabbit struggling to get through the fence links and he rushed forward to grab the rabbit. Ianto cried out and ran after him.

The rabbit fit his small hands and he tugged desperately as he tried to free it. The larggette that struck did so with precision. Its fangs reaching through the wire to clamp down on Angel's left hand.

His scream was louder than the rabbits and Mickey saw the danger too late. Ianto was there.

Ianto roared like a lion as he pummelled the larggette's muzzle, insane with grief.

Finally it released the child who flew back into Ianto's arms, the now dead baby rabbit forgotten in the links.

Mickey sprayed the animals with rapid fire and then dropped his gun, grabbing Ianto under his arms and pulling them both back from the fence as Ianto's howls of despair brought everyone else running.

Martha was yelling and everyone was panicking as Ianto held the boy's hand by the wrist, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Martha, Martha, not my baby" Ianto was hysterical.

"Ianto, let me look. Maybe it was the links that …" Martha tried.

"No" he whispered suddenly shocked to a low volume as he looked her in the eye. "He's bit. My baby …"

Ianto wept, clinging to the boy as he rocked them both back and forth.

Mickey stepped closer and Ianto looked up, meeting his grim stare.

"No" he shook his head miserably, his eyes dropping to the gun Mickey held in his hand.

"NO!" Ianto scooped Angel into his arms and ran.

.

.

.

Jack returned triumphant. Not only did they have food, he had clothes for Angel and even a hutch for the bloody white terror called Flash the ferret.

As they swung into the compound he noted the rabbits, larggette carcases and an air of defeat.

"What happened" he demanded as he shot from the truck.

"The hoard pushed the rabbits into the fence so they could … well eat them in front of us" Mickey spoke looking down. Jack followed his gaze. Blood, a trail heading inside. Shit.

Who?

Jack felt a chill and looked around. Washing on the line included some small underwear and a little Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle t-shirt he got last raid. Angel's. Jack looked back at Mickey and felt his despair wash over him. Gods no.

He ran, knowing where Ianto would have gone. A hidden place no-one knew about. Their secret place.

Down to the lower level of the bunker, he slowed until he was walking stealthily down the side of the wall. A few feet in he heard the sobbing. Gods, Yan. Oh no, not the boy.

Jack tried to remember the way to the hidden safe room in the dark. Feeling with his feet in case Ianto had left traps. Finally the hidden door.

Jack tapped gently on the door and the sobbing stopped. "Jack?"

"Yan, hon let me in" Jack asked gently swallowing down his fear at what he might find.

"Just you. No gun!" Ianto demanded.

Jack took a breath. Ianto sounded calm. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Just me. Baby please" Jack pleaded.

Jack heard the locks disengaging and light flooded the hallway as Ianto peered out at him. Blood flecked his t-shirt and Jack pushed past him into the room. Angel lay curled up on the bunk bed, his face to the wall. He was panting. So small. So fragile. Blood was everywhere.

Jack cautiously approached the bed and looked back at Ianto for permission to touch Angel. He saw Mickey silently slip into the room and un-holster his hand gun.

He examined the boy noticing Ianto had placed a shunt in his arm. He looked up at Ianto and frowned, Martha came in behind Mickey and rushed to the bed to kneel by Jack.

"Oh my god, what did you do!" she gasped, looking at the shunt.

"Blood transfusion. We're the same type remember, you test all newcomers." Ianto said quietly, watching Jack. "He wouldn't stop bleeding, I didn't know what else to do. Owen taught me how to do straight person to person blood transferal in the field because I was the same as Toshi."

Angel groaned and Jack slowly stated to roll him away from the wall to look at his face.

Ianto tensed as Mickey stepped behind Jack to look into Angel's face. Angel opened his eyes and they saw twin pools of black.

Jack snatched Mickey's gun and swung it at the bed. Ianto screamed, crouching down to hug himself and Martha lunged for Jack.

The gunshot was loud in the small space and Ianto had collapsed on the ground covering his face with his hands. As the room grew silent he did the only thing he could. He ran!

**Sorry SD4IANTO but you know what a cow I am.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto ran like a larggette was after him. He ran for a living once. He knew how to corner and he knew how to pace himself. He had been pursued by Weevils. He had been pursued by werewolves. Hell, even Jack couldn't catch him once he found his rhythm.

Mickey never had a chance.

_Up the stairs, through the main room. Breathe. Run. Door. Run._

People rose from their tasks to watch him run past. Joe dropping the plates in his hand to join the chase.

Ianto moved like an athlete. He was one once. He ran track in college. He won then. Now there was nothing left to lose. His arms pumped, elbows close.

_Lean forward, better balance. Move. Don't look back._

Mickey was panting, dropping his big gun from his shoulder, followed by his jacket as he struggled to shave the distance between them. Shit. He never even ran like this for the Doctor. Another corner and Ianto gained more ground. Fuck!

Jack was in so much trouble he may shoot him himself. Mickey growled under his breath. God Ianto can run.

"Ianto! Baby wait, what happened" Francine called, coming from the mess hall with her hands still wet from the dishes.

Mickey's look as he passed told her the story of the thump she'd heard from below and she began to wail. Joe abandoned the chase to cradle his wife as she sank to the floor howling with grief. No. Not their little Angel.

Ianto ran like he was trying to save the world. He'd done that too.

_Up, up. Outside, get to the fresh air. Away from that below._

Tish ran from the mess hall flinging the dish towel on the ground, past her parents to follow the fleeing men.

Sky. Ianto was out. Mickey was miles away and Ianto took a moment to slow and take a deep breath. His second wind kicked in and he surged forward. Ianto reached the outer gates and was through before the alarm could be raised, fleeing into the dusk.

Ianto wept like his heart had been torn apart. Yep, been there – done that too.

_Close the gate, save them one more time. Goodbye my loves._

Mickey screamed after him to stop but whether he even heard or not, we may never know.

.

.

.

Jack stared at Martha with shock as the streak of red on her cheek bloomed into blood. A drop slid down her cheek like a red tear as she stared back at him, her mouth open.

She slowly removed her hand from the gun she had thrust away from the child and her shaking hand touched her cheek, coming away wet with blood.

"Oh Gods, the ricochet winged you" he murmured reaching for her cheek.

"Tadda?"

They both looked down at the small child shivering on the bed, his large dark eyes looking up in confusion.

"Oh Gods" Jack sobbed, drawing him into his arms as Martha looked deeply into Angel's eyes.

"Blue. A faint ring of blue but it's there. Oh my God! He did it. He saved him!" she laughed looking back up at Jack who was inspecting the boy himself.

Blue rings of iris. Oh Gods, his pupils were blown but the white was clear. Ianto had done it.

He turned to tell him so and noticed for the first time that they were less two people than before. Ianto and Mickey were gone.

Jack rose from the bed and handed Angel to Martha as the sense of dread he had felt earlier returned with a vengeance. Not rats in his stomach this time, Larggettes ate at him from the inside as he went back over the last few minutes.

The alarms sounded. Klaxons resounding off the concrete walls.

FUCK!

Jack ran knowing there was no hope. Knowing even as he reached the outside compound and found Mickey on his knees staring out into the dark. Tish still screaming Ianto's name as she struggled in Denday's arms while he tried to disengage her fingers from the fence she was clinging to.

Jack looked at Mickey bleakly and Mickey surged to his feet, throwing himself at Jack as he pounded his rage and grief at him.

Jack held him in his arms, containing him. Hugging him.

"He's alive" he finally said. "Ianto saved him with a transfusion of his bite-immune blood."

Mickey stopped trying to hit him and stared at him with open hatred.

"Tell Ianto that, oh no wait. You can't. He's gone!" he screamed.

Jack sank to the ground with horror as it sank in that Ianto was out there, in the growing dark. Alone and unarmed. Thinking Angel was dead.

Oh Gods.

.

.

.

Jack had tried to leave immediately but the others argued that it was not fair to leave Angel as he would only sleep in their bed.

Next morning he left early, Francine still trying to beg Angel to eat something in vain.

Micky, Gwen and Martha silently climbed into the SUV as Gwen checked her ammo. Everyone was dry eyed and grim as they sped into the city. Following the most logical route. From the warehouse to Ianto's old flat. Jack hoped that in this state he had automatically gone the way he would have always gone in the dark before he had settled her in the Hub.

The flat was silent and stale. Jack stood staring at the bare walls and faded carpet. After Tosh and Owen died he all but lived at the hub with Jack. The explosions had left the building damaged, he refused to move into another.

Jack knew it was selfish that he had been secretly pleased Ianto had given him those final months of his undivided attention. It was obvious from the cobwebs and dust that Ianto hadn't been here.

Long shot but worth a try. Mickey looked at the little kitchen and opened the fridge, then a cupboard. Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable having Ianto's place looked at so dispassionately. They fucked on that counter he was leaning against. Ianto kissed him as he served his dinner at that table the gun was slammed down on, dust rising.

Jack felt time slow as he watched the explosion of dust. Idiot!

With a bark of impatience he returned to the SUV where the others were waiting nervously. Gwen looked at him in silent question and he shook his head as he slammed the old girl into gear and pulled back into the street.

They were silent as they crept through the streets, looking at the damage done. Gwen realised where they were going and could have smacked herself. Of course.

They pulled onto the Plas and Jack drew the SUV to a stop where the lift had been. He wearily climbed from the driver's seat and looked up at the tower. Closing his eyes he breathed in Cardiff.

They had repaired the cobblestones and you could not even see where the explosion have torn her heart out. The tourist information centre sat waiting the door shut but clearly had been opened recently judging by the debris pushed to one side in a sweeping arc from the door. Jack felt Gwen behind him as they entered the office and he reached for the button.

His heart soared as the wall swung open, welcoming them home.

The cleanliness of the place told Jack he had finally got it right. Only Ianto would clean this well, even the steps had the lightbulbs replaced. The cog door was standing open and Jack stepped cautiously into the remains of the Hub.

_**Dum dum dum. Sorry, please don't hate me, but just when you think it can't get any worse …. I'm nearly done with the next bit and I hated it, it hurt so much to write. Sorry, I love Ianto so much, he's my boy. **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Ianto?" he called softly, looking around the hub.

The time-lock bubble had saved most of the internal structure, Tosh wins again. Well done my little girl.

Jack took in the cold barren cavern, her heart long gone. Eviscerated. Even the water was silent. Hothouse gone.

The bomb may have only killed him for a while but it had been the death knoll of the hub. She would never hum with life again. At least the Larggettes hadn't found a way in. Their sour smell absent.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and could see them again.

Tosh, my little swan.

Tosh biting her pencil as she winds a lock of hair around her finger, watching steams of data scroll past. Her glasses threatening to fall off her face as she frowns at the monitor.

White coat over the back of the chair and her deep red turtle neck sweater hugging her curves, inviting a cuddle from behind that used to make her squeak with surprise each time. Her high heel stuck in the foot rest of the chair as she taps to Owen's music.

Owen, the grumpy old badger.

Owen's music beating through his feet as Owen slams about autopsying the latest freak show. Yelling absently for Ianto to come hold something. Swearing, muttering and stopping every now and then to argue with himself before groaning and restarting something on the computer. So many autopsies done at night, always with complaints.

Ianto, my hidden Tiger.

Ianto, suit impeccable as ever as he cruises his domain like a shark. Saying nothing but seeing everything. His eidetic memory recording the filing away every misdemeanour that brings team members one step closer to the dreaded decaf. Bobbing to pick up something Owen threw, reaching up to un-hook Gwen's jacket and throw her a glare as he places it on the coat rack.

Ianto looking up at his office with a small smile that says "I see you too, sir!"

Gwen, sister of mine.

Yelling, blaming, challenging and so loving. Laughter as she watches him fall off his own chair laughing at Ianto's eye roll from something Owen did. The gap in her teeth mocking him as her eyes dance.

With a sigh opening his eyes, Jack returned to the remains of the hub. They fade away like smoke and fog. Grains of sand between his fingers.

The tech was all gone, UNIT had stripped what wasn't buggered but Jack knew they would never have found his bolthole and he rushed into his office praying to the Gods he didn't even believe in anymore.

His desk sat mocking him, a report on mung-fish hibernation still open like he has stepped away to call out for his coffee. Fuck, he had. The last day they were happy.

His coral was gone. Unit Fuckers.

The secure safe was still that. He couldn't believe UNIT hadn't found it but Ianto had obviously opened it and checked it before closing it again, the re-set light still green telling him it had been less than six hours since it had been opened. Weapons? What had Ianto been looking for?

The manhole was open. Gods, please.

Jack slid down the ladder and looked around anxiously. He had been here. He could still smell the soap from the shower.

The steam had dissipated from the alien tech Jack had installed to ensure they always had hot water. Nothing worse than a cold shock halfway through … well, the towel was neatly hung.

Jack reached out and ran his fingers along the wet towel and imagined Ianto drying himself as he always did. Hair first, then face and shoulders.

He would methodically work his way down to do his feet last. Logical to chase the water down he told Jack whose method was to rub everywhere vigorously and then flick the towel around his shoulders to do his back, his hair usually still wet.

God the good natured bickering about wet hair in the bed. Jack smiled softly at the memory then turned to leave the bathroom. Boots.

The bed was neatly made with Ianto's hospital corners, different to his own military folds.

His boots sat by the bed, one laying on its side and Jack could imagine him sitting on the edge of the bed as he pushed them off with his feet. He only did that when he was tired.

That meant he had slept, then rose and re-made the bed.

His boots were there.

Jack stood defeated. Gone. Just missed him. Jack looked at the ceiling and sighed.

His boots were there.

Idiot.

He quickly climbed the ladder and ran for the aviary. Climbing the ladder to the nest, he knew it was a long shot but he had nothing else to go by.

He sat there in the back of the nest, Myfanwy's body between them. He had been waiting for him, listening to him moving around. He must have heard him, right?

Oh Gods no old girl. Not you too. Poor thing, Ianto had loved her so much, worrying in winter as he climbed carefully with wheat packs to place under her wings as she slept. Freezing her meals in summer for fishy Popsicle treats.

Ianto was staring right through him impassively and he started forward only to have a huge head swing into his line of sight.

Fuck! She was alive. Not just alive, well. Jack looked up and saw that her gates were still open. Ianto had told him that he had released all the "guests" before the hub went and Jack had wanted so badly to believe him. Typical that this other version of Ianto would care about her too. His flying lizard as Owen used to call her.

Myfanwy seemed to recognise him and she trilled softly, pushing against him.

"Hey old girl, how ya doing gorgeous?" he whispered, kissing her boney beak.

"I did a stupid thing and I don't know how to tell him it's OK." He said louder, taking a deep breath.

She breathed on him and he smelt offal. Sheep for tea my dear? Larggette? Or are they sour.

"I scared him and nearly hurt someone important. He would really like you but I don't think Flash would last long" he smiled, ignoring Ianto who had stopped retreating further and was now listening to him.

"His name is Angel. He's been a bit sick but he's OK now" he stroked her face and she crooned with delight. Poor thing so alone. "Martha stopped me from doing something unforgivable."

"Liar" Ianto hissed to his left and he realised too late that Ianto had flanked him by sliding past along the wall.

Jack turned to grab at him but Ianto was already twisting to run again.

"He's alive! Your blood worked" Jack yelled at him, "He's alive!"

Ianto hesitated at the ladder and turned back to stare at Jack.

"He misses you. He won't eat and he asks for you constantly. He wouldn't sleep last night without your bloody lullaby. Francine is going spare trying to comfort him, please … Yan … please" Jack reached for Ianto again but he shook his head and stepped back.

Jack could do nothing but scream as Ianto fell from sight, down into the dark cavernous hub below.

_**Sorry sandysan2013 I did it again! So Martha slapped the gun away as Jack pulled the trigger. This is why the bullet ricocheted off the wall and grazed her cheek. OK? Ianto had given the boy a blood transfusion and he had survived a larggette bite ... ergo he had anti-bodies that saved the wee sod. Will try to make you feel better next chap, yeah?**_


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't a dream. If it had been Jack would have liked to have thought Myf would have pushed past him to swoop down and triumphantly rise with Ianto on her back. Not bloody Hollywood here folks.

Jack's scream had done one of two things.

It had dislodged dust and debris from the rafters so that it swirled on invisible air streams towards the ground and it pissed off the resident 'dactyl.

With a scream of her own she raised up alright, and promptly pushed Jack out of her nest, tumbling to the walkway below. Landing beside the still, misshapen form of his broken heart.

.

.

.

Jack had lain on that gymnasium floor beside Ianto's body willing himself to die. Don't take that breath. Don't let him go. Even as he had heard Gwen's first sob he had known his "gift" would betray him and the 456 would still be there to mock his fuck-up.

Here he was. Two years later. Lying beside his dead love praying to the Gods to have bloody mercy.

The hand touching his cheek must be Gwen. Poor thing, what a mess she must have stumbled into. How long was he out? He thought the red herring in the archives of searching for Janet would have kept her away longer.

Well, once more into the breach.

Jack took the breath and the smell of Ianto assaulted his senses. His eyes flew open as Ianto looked down at him, his bottom lip between his teeth as he worried at it.

"Yan?" God that sounded terrible. Broken neck then, huh?

God, Ianto. Alive! It was true. The rift had done something to him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm …" Ianto burst into tears and laid his head down on Jack's chest.

Jack tenderly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his embrace. After a while the sobbing quietened down and Ianto blearily looked at Jack through his wet lashes.

"I'll come home. I'm sorry I ran. Just … the gun and... Oh god. It was Lisa all over again."

"Hey, it's OK baby." Jack soothed pulling him to his lips.

The kisses became fierce and they were both slightly naked when they heard the gasp then bark of laughter that was unmistakably Gwen.

"Fuck!" Mickey exclaimed as he came up behind her.

"Trying" Jack snarled as Ianto began to extract himself.

"Don't mind us. I'm sure having a little cock-blocker in ya bed each night has made that … FUCK!" the smack from Tish was strong and Mickey felt something in his neck pop.

"Don't call our Angel that or I'll tell him you have a new game called farts 'n shadows" she said warningly.

"Eh? He already follows me about like a bad smell, don't fucking give 'im ideas woman!" he growled good naturedly rubbing his head.

Gwen was looking up and making the conclusion as to why Jack lay there. Only thing puzzling her was the blood beside him, like the blood on Ianto. If Jack fell from the nest, why is Ianto bleeding?

Jack frowned a warning and she knew she had assumed right. Shit. Christ. That's a doozie!

"You weren't lying?" Ianto gasped turning back to gape at Jack.

"No. Baby, I didn't lie. He's going to be ok." Jack smiled at his Welshman, "Just a bit fragile but Martha is happy with the verdict, he will make a full recovery,"

"And you? Are you happy with the verdict?" Ianto demanded.

"What a thing to ask!" Jack's face betrayed his hurt at the question and as he turned away Ianto stepped forward and grabbed him.

"Well? You were all for a bullet to the head!" Ianto wasn't going to let him go.

"Ianto!" Gwen admonished, "Jack feels awful enough without you over analysing everything, why can't you just be happy!"

"You know what Gwen?" Ianto released Jack's arm and faced Gwen squarely, "I'm sick to bloody death of your opinions. Angel is too hot, Angel is too cold. Angel needs discipline. Angel needs a different bowl. Angel's ferret is unsanitary. There isn't a single fucking day that goes by where you don't feel the need to lecture me on my parenting or relationship skills."

Gwen stood with her mouth open as Ianto let rip. Jack stepped back and sighed. This was a long time coming and it was gonna hurt some.

"You told me I would never satisfy Jack, he would never settle with me," Ianto continued, "When he left us you crowed! Yeah, you fucking crowed about it. You know you did! I was faithful. Or did you forget Owen so quickly. I never lied to him after Lisa. I never questioned his decisions! You … why are you better than me just because you have bigger tits?"

Mickey turned to examine the brick word in a vain attempt to keep his laughter at bay and Tish placed her hands on her hips to back Ianto up.

"I'll tell you one thing Gwen Cooper-Williams I thought I would take to my grave … fuck I did I guess!" he leaned in close, their faces inches apart, "You are a messy kisser and I'm glad I turned you down and you went for Owen instead."

Now Jack was alert and listening. What?

"You swan about like your shit don't stink in those boots that I keep telling you are not adequate for running while spouting "The law according to Gwen" and anyone not agreeing is either possessed by an Alien or against us." Ianto stopped for a breath and she raised her hand.

"Ianto, enough." She said softly.

"No Gwen, not nearly enough! You are not the only swinging dick around here!" Ianto roars insulted at her show of dismissal.

Jack's laughter interrupted them and Mickey gave in as well.

"If you ask me, there are too many swinging dicks in this room right now but honey, you are the one that satisfies me. Every time," Jack crooned, pulling Ianto into his arms and snogging him loudly and messily in front of Gwen.

He then turned and looked Gwen in the eye.

"I have never made a move on Rhys, never questioned your loyalty." He said quietly and when Gwen opened her mouth he shook his head, "the last few days were a bitch and we'll let this go but I don't want to even think about what I have just heard."

"Jack, Ianto. I never meant to sound like a bitch, I thought I was helping … Anwen was such a handful and I … fuck. Sorry Ianto. "Gwen sighed, "I have been suffocating haven't I."

"I love you Gwen. You're more a sister than … than Rhi was … god, she's gone." Ianto's face folded and Gwen was the first to comfort him.

"Oh sweetie!" she sighed, kissing his forehead, "a swinging dick? You think I qualify? Really?"

"Gwen!" Ianto looked at her solemnly, "You have a HUGE dick! I've seen him in the shower"

"Ianto!" she shrieked slapping at him as he laughed and bounced away.

Jack let out a breath as he saw them forgive and forget. Just like children. Slights were disputed then forgotten in play. He smiled and watched Gwen pull Ianto back in for a hug and his sniggers as she demanded to know what he was doing looking at Rhys in the shower filled his soul again.

"Huge hon?" Jack whispered as they walked towards the exit.

"Well, not as big as yours Sir," Ianto murmured back as he paused to look up at Myfanwy as she flew overhead, "But I had to give her something. Have you seen his stomach lately? Mamma has to cut back on the deserts."

Jack laughed and gave Ianto's bum a quick squeeze as they stepped back into the stairway to the plas.


	16. Chapter 16

The trip back to the compound was a quiet one. They had relieved the archives of some extra alien tech that Mickey had practically begged to be allowed to keep and Ianto had made sure Myfanwy was happy before climbing aboard.

Jack hadn't asked what Ianto had taken from the secure archives, figuring he would tell him in his own time.

Mickey drove with Martha riding shotgun literally, the double barrel pump action across her lap as she scanned for danger. Ianto was content to sit curled against Jack in the back, dozing as they wandered the streets. Gwen and Tish were trying to recharge tech they had recovered and sat silently working as well.

It was late afternoon and the heat of the day usually forced the Larggettes away, they expected to find a nice quiet compound waiting.

The gates were open, like forced or rammed.

Several vehicles sat inside smouldering and burning.

Ianto made a quiet whimpering noise as he recognised the UNIT insignia on the door of the nearest Rig. Jack kissed him tenderly then took a moment to look into his eyes and tell him he loved him.

As they climbed down slowly Ianto scanned for signs of life.

"Inside. There are multiple heat signatures inside. Looks like ours are inside the bunker going from Angel's tracking bracelet and the distance between the two groups suggest that both blast doors closed." Ianto muttered, fiddling with the handheld device.

"Right then. Turn n burn aye? We've returned now they burn!" Mickey declared raising the canon he'd filched.

"Wait. Wait. Before you get out the flame thrower and go all Ripley on their arses!" Ianto frowned, trying to work out what he was seeing.

"Babe?" Jack waited with his head cocked to one side, knowing Ianto would get it sorted.

"Anyway!" Gwen snorted, "If anyone is going to be Ripley it's me!"

"Well, you have the fucking boots!" Ianto snapped back.

Mickey laughed quietly as Gwen poked her tongue at Ianto. Jack cleared his throat and Ianto blushed, returning his attention to the PDA.

"Life signs in the bunker, more between both doors and more…" Ianto froze then growled deep in his throat.

"Larggette signs outside the outer doors. We have a rat problem Sir!" Ianto looked Jack in the eye.

.

.

.

They moved quietly, Mickey a bit miffed that Ianto took lead point but surprised when Gwen didn't question it, falling behind him like it was normal.

They were two levels down when the smell hit. Blood. Shit!

At least three bodies had been torn apart. Mickey felt bad but relieved that he recognised two "Bus Buddies" and one unknown dressed in black. No Jones family down then.

Ianto had stopped moving and stared at the doors to the lower levels. With a nod at Jack he swished them open and slunk inside.

Mickey felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as he watched Ianto stalk the creatures that sounded like they were just around the corner.

Ianto's lips were peeled back from his teeth in a silent snarl and his gun didn't waiver as he targeted the nearest beast. The silencer made a little "pop" and the creature fell.

Ianto managed three more before one turned to see why its mate had fallen.

They locked eyes and it screamed as it began to rush him.

They all opened fire, Ianto rebounding off the wall to fly over an incoming creature as Jack replaced its left eye with a bullet to the brain. It staggered still moving forward before collapsing in a heap at his feet. He didn't even look down.

Landing gracefully, Ianto again leapt. Across the back of another beast to land with both feet on the skull of one writhing from a gut shot from Gwen.

OK, now Mickey knew why Ianto took point. Right nutter that one! Jesus watch him go.

Ianto dropped his weapon signalling he was out of ammo and Gwen casually threw her spare like a Frisbee when taking down a beast with her other hand still shooting her glock. She never once took her eyes off her targets and Mickey was again impressed with this duo's familiarity.

Ianto was air, a father on the breeze. He was death and Jack his pale horse. They moved in unison, neatly twisting, killing and exchanging places as they reloaded and danced their deadly tango.

Finally there was silence. The smell of cordite and a slight fog from the gunpowder. Jack was reloading his Webley and nodded to the outer door.

Jesus, did they even sweat? Mickey wondered as he bent panting to look at the two men calmly moving forward again.

Time to see who came knocking.

Ianto's deft fingers tripped the codes and the door swung open. Tish cried out pushing past a surprised Jack as she rushed to embrace her brother. He looked hungry, tired and beaten.

Behind Leo a sob, they a cry of joy. A small blonde head pushed through the small gaggle of adults and Ianto had mere seconds to register his niece before she was in his arms. Crying and laughing.

Ianto hugged her tight and looked up in wonder as his sister broke form the group, pulling David with her. He looked through the faces … no Johnny. Oh no.

David fell to his knees beside his sister and into Ianto's arms. He hugged the two children and rocked them. Rhia joining to embrace her family, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"She said her brother owned this place. It would be safe" a voice said quietly, "She said he was a real conspiracy theorist. A fucking hero who died to save us. The 456 man."

Ianto laughed and looked up at the man who had spoken. Jack spoke for him.

"Ianto is my man. 456 were my bitch in the end!" he snapped.

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you to moderate your bloody language? You wonder why Angel is developing a potty mouth …"

Jack decided the best course of action was a kiss.

.

.

.

Ianto sat watching Micah get checked over by Martha. With the doors open and some others on clean-up crew, Ianto was allowed to sit and cradle his little Angel in his arms. He had thanked Mamma Francine for protecting him so many times that she had threatened to smack him and he had laughed until he broke into sobs, his baby safe in his arms.

He didn't know what was to biggest shock for his sister. To see him alive, kissing a child that kept calling him Tadda or the fact the Jack's first act upon welcoming the refugees was to inform them that "His" Ianto was taken and he didn't share. He then backed up his claim with a long, soul searing snog.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE MAIN PLAYERS SO FAR**

Jack and Ianto with Angel aged six.

Rhia and Leo with Micah (8), David (10), Grace (3½) and baby Joseph (6 mths?).

Johnny and Leo's wife gone. Grace was Leo's and Baby Joe is an orphan.

Joe and Francine with an orphaned boy called Snatch" coz he had been starved when found and snatched food all the time. Mama will feed him until he explodes! Aged seven. (bus)

Martha and Mickey with Tish bunking in with them.

Gwen and Rhys with Anwen and an orphaned boy who has lost the power of speech due to the horrors he's witnessed. They think he lost his Mom in the back of the bus. No-one knows his name so Gwen has begun calling him "Boss". Age guessed at five. Rhys is very attached to him.

Margo and Paul (Bus) with two little girls. Nancy and Ella. About five or six yrs old.

Walter and Geoffrey (bus) with baby Pearl. (Surrogate mother before shit hit fan) aged 11 months.

Amy and Ralf (Bus) recently hooked up.

Monty, Selina, Robert, Carl, Jenna and Wendy all ex-UNIT. Soldiers.


	18. Chapter 18

"So ya see, once UNIT began to fall over it was easy to …well…borrow some of their gear." Leo shrugged as he finished telling the tale of how they had nicked the UNIT kit and trekked across London to Cardiff.

"But why here!" Gwen frowned.

"The Doctor." Leo answered as you would to a small child, "He likes Cardiff. If he didn't come to London when we needed him I figured maybe he was here instead."

"That's when Leo found us." Rhia said quietly, holding baby Joseph as she gave him his bottle. No one asked about Leo's wife. It was obvious she was gone. The older child, a little girl toddled past to reach for her father's embrace.

Rhia was thankful no one had asked about their meeting so she didn't have to look Francine in the face when she would have told them how she nearly shot him with her own brother' gun she had kept from his flat. Micah and David half-starved existing on snack machine food as they hid in the library downtown.

Ianto smiled at the little girl now whining for attention. The spitting image of Francine and Ianto felt a swell of affection for her. Leo scooped her up and cuddled her as he continued talking with Mickey about the cannon.

So the girl was Leo's. The grandchild Francine had been mourning and this baby a survivor. The body upstairs, its father. Mother long gone. Another orphan of time.

It was also obvious to Ianto who had taken up the slack. No Johnny either. His sister had done what was needed to survive. But what was this? Did she love him? Was he just a safety net?

Rhia looked up and caught her brother's frown as he rubbed his little boy's back. Angel had fallen asleep in his arms and was like a rag doll. Boneless and floppy. Jack stepped into view as he reached for the child, and a kiss.

She saw Ianto's face change into one she'd never seen before. Wow. Happy. Her little brother was happy.

As Jack lifted Angel he cried out in his sleep and Ianto rose then kissed his face, soothing him back to sleep in Jack's arms. They stood as a family, looking down with love at their little man.

Rhia had never seen such a lovely scene. She wished her mother had lived to see this. She had confided in Rhia that she thought Ianto would never settle down as he was too shy and unsure of the world.

Rhys had the little mute boy Gwen had started to call Boss. It was obvious that they hadn't realised that he had chosen them yet, still thinking they were just taking up some slack by taking him on. You only had to see the way Rhys engulfed him in constant hugs that this silent little waif had a forever home.

Boss was eating an apple, Rhys cuddling him on his lap as he and Gwen spoke quietly about the Hub. Gwen eager to tell him that Ianto had confessed to seeing him naked in the shower. Rhys' laugh had startled the child who had looked at Rhys and then snuggled into his arms more. Yep definitely theirs now.

Snatch filched another bread roll before retreating behind Joe's chair to eat it, still sure he would be told off for taking food. She had noted how Joe had pulled the basket closer to the edge before the child had struck. A big gentle man. As soft as Rhys. As soft as her Johnny had been.

She closed her eyes to chase away the sorrow. He had died well, getting his family and their neighbours to safety. Leo was hard and lithe. Not Johnny. But warm still the same.

She tried to remember the name of the twin girls playing on the floor with Micah. Didn't matter, they were so much like the "Shining" twins that she would never warm to them. Still had both their parents. How can you not hate them, just a little for that?

Walt and Geoff with their little button. So much money and angst to get their miracle only to have this happen. The same sex couple couldn't adopt that easily due to Geoff's heart condition so they had spent copious amounts to get their own baby and now there were children going spare. How crazy. She looked more like Walter than Geoff despite them saying they didn't know which the father was. Mixed their spunk and hoped for the best. Lucky. Geoff was a bit weedy on it. Not to mention the heart condition might be hereditary. Walter was big and gorgeous like a fireman. Good genes. Rhia felt sure they would lose Geoff eventually, especially the way he rubbed his chest when stressed. She had watched her brother note that as well.

Two babies, at least Joseph would have a playmate roughly his own age. What a sad thought. Maybe the last babies. She sighed then looked around the room. No. More will come. They'll survive.

She looked back at her brother again. He will survive. Her babies will survive. He will make sure of that. She was no longer afraid to die or to live. She knew Ianto would make things OK. That's what he did. Even as kids Ianto protected her, loved her. Small but fearless.

Everything's going to be OK in the end. If it's not OK it isn't the end yet. That's what he used to whisper as they hid from their drunken fathers rampages.

Rhiannon smiled as she watched her brother arguing with himself in his head. Something was going to happen. Unafraid she returned her gaze to the baby in her own arms.

She began to hum an old welsh lullaby her Mam hummed once upon a time to her and Ianto.

.

.

.

Ianto was crunching the numbers. They now had a grand total of twenty three adults and eleven children of varying ages from infant to about ten. Shit.

Jack knew his mate was itemising, assessing and allocating. Collating data as Tosh would say. It would be another hour or so before he was ready to quietly give him his orders. Jack smiled. It sounded so good when he stood up and spouted his ideas. Only Gwen knew that it was Ianto's words in his mouth. Jack was a soldier through and through. This logistical nightmare of housing, food and education was not part of his training.

.

.

.

Ianto looked down at the table but didn't see the food placed there. Rhia's humming was like a balm, he took a deep breath a let himself drift.

_Jack and Ianto with Angel needed a room to themselves. Rhia and Leo with 4 kids needed at least a room. Joe and Francine with "Snatch" needed a room. Martha and Mickey with Tish bunking with them meant another room._

_Gwen and Rhys with Anwen and "Boss". Another room. Margo and Paul with the two little girls. Nancy and Ella. Another room. Walter and Geoffrey with baby Pearl. Room._

_Amy and Ralf had recently hooked up. Room. Baby material? Too early to tell._

_Monty, Selina, Robert, Carl, Jenna and Wendy who came with Leo could bunk in together as they were used to being together when they were UNIT. Possible coupling there? _

_That was a minimum of nine rooms at a squeeze. They had eight. The soldiers could bunk down on cots in the mess but it wasn't a good long term solution. Damn._

Ianto knew what had to be done and waited until Jack went to change his shirt and begged his leave to check on their sleeping chick in their room.

"We need to go." He said without preamble.

"OK Babe. I'll get some fresh socks." Jack muttered absently buttoning his shirt. Ever the soldier thinking of his feet. He then looked up at Ianto and froze.

"Wait, what?"

Jack we have too many people to stay safe here. We need somewhere safer. Especially with the babies." Ianto wrung his hands knowing Jack was not liking what he was hearing. "Security details working in shifts of five warm bodies changing every six hours, we can't keep that up forever. We all need rest. Somewhere we don't need a full patrol each night. Just one or two on night watch. Some of these people have never fired a gun, never learned combat skills. We need to protect them, not utilise them."

"OK" Jack said slowly, "Where do we go?"

"Well, it has to be safe. No Larggettes. Right? No new people either. I think we've hit our quota and besides … we still don't know who attacked the safe house." Ianto droned.

Jack nodded and settled back on the bed. This was it.

"We need plenty of room for the kids to run, alone spaces for the emerging families to bond as well as cooking facilities. Food is another factor. Somewhere self-sustaining would be a boon." Ianto found confidence and sat beside Jack, "We could still go on recons once a week or so for fresh stuff but most could be kept on the island and …"

"Wait. Island?" Jack gasped then smiled. Flat Holm. Of course. Larggettes can't swim and it is invisible due to the perception filter in place. No new people. No threats.

"We have … how many patients there?" Ianto asked.

"Down to four after the miracle" Jack answered. "Six staff. Shit Yan, we can house up to forty people easily, the sheep and chickens as well as the veggie gardens …"

Ianto shushed him and stood, shooting his cuffs.

"It'll be more like 44 people including staff but that's if we all get there in one piece." Ianto corrected him softly, looking down as his lover began to ignore him. Lost in his thoughts.

"Shit, good thing the bus is going. Need another one though, plus we need to bring supplies. Maybe a few trucks. Rhys could help with that, he'll know if any are still about." Jack was formulating now.

"Good thing we have a boat, take a few trips though. Maybe if we can borrow another big one like a barge? We could drive the trucks straight onto it." Jack reached for a pad by the bed and began to write ideas.

"Kitset houses? Maybe some single room batches along the shoreline if we can get the barge for the wood." Jack scribbled furiously.

"Your ideas have merit Sir." Ianto winked before swishing out of the room.

Jack grinned after him. Look at that. Not even a coat and he swished. Wow!

Jack had his orders.


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken nearly two weeks to get ready for the move.

Food, bedding, cooking supplies, seeds, water purifiers, camping gear in case they had extra people, electrical stuff and tools, educational tools for the children, weapons and ammo …. God the list in Ianto's head was endless.

Ianto had insisted on winter as well as summer clothes in several sizes for each child. It had been quite funny raiding the mall with Mickey sliding around the still polished floors. Jack had felt weird leaving Ianto behind but he didn't want to leave his sister so soon after finding her so Leo had come. He and Mickey had hit it off like a house on fire.

Who knew babies needed so much. Never this bloody hard when Melissa was little. Shit.

Jack had realised that it was Ianto's birthday approaching. After that we will have Christmas. Christmas pressies were obtained without a single person forgotten, even the island inhabitants much to Ianto's joy when he'd unpacked their goods. The thank you sex for that had been … AWESOME thank you very much! Ha!

.

.

.

_Jack was holding Ianto in his arms as Angel was being eaten by a larggette in the corner of the hub bunker. Ianto was bleeding out, reaching desperately for their dead baby with his fading strength._

_His little face undamaged with one eye half closed. His had lolled as they tore at his belly, innards spilling onto the concrete._

_Gwen's screams rent the air as she dragged her mangled broken body towards the ladder, intent on getting to Rhys who was yelling their child's name over and over again._

_Jack lent close to his dying lovers lips as they moved._

"_Jack we have to go now."_

_._

.

.

"What?" Jack sat up blearily reaching for the lamp that wasn't there, still in the hub bunker fuzzy from his dream.

Ianto had itemized, checked, counted, reassessed and denied copious items before telling Jack at three in the morning that they had to go.

"Jack. We need to go!" Ianto repeated.

Ianto struck a match and the room filled with the soft glow of a candle. Ianto was dressed, sitting at the desk picking at the corner.

"We need to go. Winter is coming. The rain has started. We need to be safe."

"Babe? Can we wait until morning? Your birthday?" Jack asked with a gentle smile.

Ianto snorted but didn't look up.

"Babe?"

"Selina and Robert didn't come back." Ianto sighed, finally looking up.

"What? Fuck!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack!" Ianto looked the little man sleeping peacefully against the wall. "Wee Man Words!"

"When were they due to check in?" Jack asked ignoring the rebuff.

"Three hours ago. No radio contact for over six." Ianto replied.

"Fuck! You tell me now?" he roared.

Angel woke and whimpered as his Father leapt from the bed and began furiously pulling his shirt on.

"It's OK Cariad, come to Tadda" Ianto held his arms wide and Angel climbed eagerly into them.

"Coddling him again hon," Jack muttered, braced up and getting adjusted.

"Yeah? Well, if we're using our big boy words … Fuck you!" Ianto spat, turning in the chair to show Jack his back.

Huh! Jack looked at him in surprise. Did he deserve that? A quick recheck, Yep. Damn.

"Ianto?"

"I've been with you. I only found out when I went to check the women's gloves half an hour ago!" Ianto snarled, still not looking at him.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. Come on I'm still half asleep here. I had a horrible dream …" Jack wheedled.

"And this isn't one?" Ianto said so quietly Jack almost didn't catch it.

"Yan!" Jack groaned.

Shouts from above drew them from the room, Angel still clinging to Ianto.

"Leopards. Two of them. Looks like they're taking on the Larggettes." Martha called out as the entered the control room.

"Really?" Jack laughed.

Since they had re-established the CCTV in some areas Martha had taken to looking. With two members lost in the field she had been scouring.

She re-played the footage.

"I don't remember those last time I was at the Zoo" Ianto frowned.

Two large black cats were dragging a struggling Larggette across the bottom left of the screen. Ianto was grateful that Angel was slumbering on his shoulder. Also grateful there was no sound as the beast screamed in silent agony.

"Probably a private collector, long since kitty food!" Mickey sneered.

Another screen caught Ianto's attention. A boot. Oh no. With a whimper he stepped back and held his baby tighter. Jack saw this and stepped over to see what had spooked him.

The boot was attached to a leg. Well, half a leg. Jack squinted at the screen.

"Not ours" Ianto whispered, desperate not to wake Angel.

"You sure?" Jack turned to face his lover.

"No, boots are wrong. Not Military issue." Ianto shook his head.

Hmm, he was right. Not Unit. Not one of their soldiers.

"OK, time to go over the evacuation plan again!" Jack felt dread prickling at his spine.

Ianto was right, time to go.


	20. Chapter 20

The second bus sat in the main yard so Joe could weld in better light than the warehouse and Angel squatted behind him in his own matching welding goggles watching him work. The floppy hat was at Tadda's insistence but it did keep the sun off his face good.

Huge things Grandy Joe had called "Cow Catchers" had been put on the front of each bus shaped like knight's visors and now metal grillwork was going on the windows with slots for guns to still fire from safely. It was hot work and Nanny Fran had made yummy lemonade and peanut butter sandwiches with real homemade bread for her "working men".

Angel was waiting impatiently because Tadda said he could paint them when they was done and the pots of paint sat in the shade with the brushes, ready to go. He couldn't start until Grandy Joe was finished 'cos of the sparks. Tadda said the paint might catch fire if one fell into the pot. Wow!

Daddy said that the other kids might want to help but he really wanted to do the cow catcher things himself. Tadda knew this and had whispered that he could ask the kids after he'd started so they knew what he meant. Tadda knew stuff like that. He can do the big metal bits on the front himself. Maybe then he'll go get the others.

There were two large transport trucks Uncle Rhys and Uncle Leo had brought in and they could paint those too if they were quick.

Tadda and the others were filling the trucks with all the boxes from the warehouse and Tadda had a clipboard he was ticking things on. Tadda said they were going on a big bus ride soon and these were going to be their transport. He also said he didn't have to go on the bus, he could ride with Daddy and Tadda in the SUV.

Angel was relieved about that as he still had nightmares about the last bus ride, the thought of another ride had amped them up until he wet the bed. Tadda and Daddy weren't angry when he said what he'd dreamed and spent the rest of the night cuddling him between them after Tadda had changed the bed for nice clean sheets.

Tadda told him he would never hurt him, he was immune to the bites and would never, ever need to be tied in the back of the bus. Daddy would never hurt him or Tadda. Daddy would never tie them in the back of the bus with the monster people. Tadda is always right. Daddy said so when he gave him an extra big kiss.

Angel still found it weird that Tadda and Daddy were both boys and kissed and stuff but they kissed him too and that didn't feel weird at all. Angel remembered his first Daddy and his yelling, angry voice at mommy. They didn't cuddle. They didn't kiss. He was bad and they were angry all the time.

Tadda Yan called him his little angel, his precious baby. It felt really nice. Daddy Jack let him wear his big coat even though it dragged on the floor and he was allowed to eat his dinner in it once, so cool! Even when they were angry with each other their yelling was not filled with hate, he still got cuddles and was never told he was bad or the reason for their fighting. They always fed him too. They never stayed angry for long and when Daddy made Tadda cry he sometimes cried too. They always say sorry and then kiss some more.

Daddy and Uncle Mickey had brought back some cool toys and he didn't mind sharing with the other kids. It was nice to have friends that didn't ask about bruises and stuff. Nice not to have bruises and stuff.

Angel worried about Boss. He was so scared. His dark floppy hair hung over his eyes and they were big brown pools of chocolate sorrow. Angel felt like he probably needed a cuddle, like Uncle Rhys gives him but was scared he would push him away. He never said anything, so scared of everyone. Angel had never felt like this before. He wanted to help Boss, to protect him. He needed that. A big brother like Uncle Leo is to Aunty Tishy. Hugs and kisses, laughing and games. He could do that.

Tadda was Aunty Rhia's brother too. They thought he hadn't seen but the other night Tadda had held her while she had a good cry and then he sang a sweet song as he danced with her in the moonlight. He could do that. He could love someone else, Tadda and Daddy gave him so much and they always say it's best to share the good stuff. Love is the bestest of the good stuff like Nanny Frannie's chocolate mousse and Tadda's laugh and he would never get tired of being loved.

With that thought in place Angel stood as he brushed off his jeans and looked around the compound until he found Boss, crouched by the fence, drawing in the dirt with a stick. The other kids were playing but he was all alone. Angel sighed as he felt a wave of sorrow for the little boy. Definitely needs a big brother, aye.

Angel went over and crouched next to him. Boss looked up when he noticed his shadow and eyed him wearily. When Angel held out his hand Boss thought he wanted his stick and handed it over. Angel shook his head and held out his hand again. After a beat or two Boss put his hand gently into Angel's.

Angel kissed his fingers like he'd seen Daddy do to Tadda's when they hold hands and Boss gasped with surprise then blushed, just like Tadda. Angel smiled and shuffled closer, placing his arm around his shoulders in an awkward hug. Boss lunged into his arms with a sob, burying his face in his neck.

Oh. Tadda did this once. He tried to remember what Daddy did and carefully held him tight, singing the lullaby Tadda likes. After a while Boss went all soft and cuddly then looked up with a big smile. Ok, a kiss then. Angel kissed Boss gently on the cheek and then stood up.

"Come on little bro, you can paint one of the cow catchers and I'll paint the other. Just us. The others can paint with us after that." Angel held out his hand again.

Boss scrambled to his feet and eagerly clutched at Angel's hand as they went to choose their paint.

Rhys had been watching the exchange. He always watched his wee man and had been shocked and confused at first, then saw the kiss and offer to paint. Ianto and Jack were rubbing off on this one for sure, he'd not seen Boss smile like that.

Rising from the planter boxes of baby lettuces he'd been preparing to move, he wandered off to find Ianto, knowing the kids were safe with Joe and Mickey who were opening the tins of paint for the two boys.

Ianto was standing next to some crates frowning at them. As he sighed and turned to look at another one he saw Rhys approaching. The last few weeks had been hard, especially with the kids on the scene but the two men had forged a friendship amongst it all and Ianto smiled his welcome.

"Our two monsters are painting the buses" Rhys smiled as Ianto grimaced at the thought of paint on his boy's clothes.

"Problem?" he had noticed Ianto's frowning when he'd arrived and knew Ianto would tell him.

"I need a bloody forklift to get these on the trucks, too big for the trollies" Ianto shrugged.

"One in the next warehouse isn't there?" Rhys tried to remember the neighbouring sheds they'd checked.

"Ah! Yes! Good man. Don't tell Jack," Ianto slapped the clipboard into Rhys's chest to hold and took off leaving Rhys standing there staring into the thin air left behind.

Rhys wandered back out into the sunshine in time to see Ianto slip through the gates. Shit! Jack was gonna kill him for putting the idea in his head. Mickey had noticed Rhys worrying at the gates and looked in the direction he was looking in time to see Ianto disappear into the warehouse next door. Shit!

Now Mickey joined Rhys in their silent watch. After a few minutes that seemed like hours they heard the throaty growl of the forklift starting. Now the entire compound was looking. The doors swung open as Ianto pushed them with the forks and then calmly proceeded towards their compound.

Jack stood calmly with his arms folded, having perpetual kittens internally, as Ianto approached the gates and the men swung them open. The warning call for approaching Larggettes sounded as they closed the gates behind Ianto and Ianto laughed at Rhys who was making exaggerated motions for parking.

"Hon? Got a minute?" Jack called out with a smile.

Ianto smiled and waved back, not falling for it. If they were going to have a "Barney" as Owen used to call them it'll be without witnesses' thank you very much. Swinging the forklift into the warehouse, he passed Mickey approaching the wire excitedly with his new flamethrower he'd made and hoped the kids weren't watching what was gonna happen there.

With the ease he shows with everything, Ianto lifted one of the heavy boxes and swung the machine to head for the nearest truck.

Sliding it home as Rhys signalled for him from the side, Ianto felt they were finally getting somewhere. Backing the forklift slowly for a second box, Ianto noted Joe watching with his arms folded too, a frown on his face.

Finished, Ianto turned it off and jumped nimbly to the ground where Jack was glowering. He kissed him on the lips quick and turned to face Joe. Jack, surprised by the action had to melt and forgive him. Damn!

"You handle that well young fella" Joe called out as he approached.

"Yeah well, my misbegotten youth again." Ianto smiled back.

The time he and his mates spent on building sites had helped with moving Lisa and again when Jack needed him. He didn't even think about it.

"If I cage that, could you add it to the convoy?" Joe nodded at the forklift.

"NO!" Jack barked with alarm, the thought of Ianto driving it through packs of Larggettes panicking him.

"A flatbed to get it to the docks, Jack." Joe saw the fear on his face, "We'll need to unload again though, and shit! He sure can drive it!"

"Joe …" Jack warned.

"No! Think about it Jackie. How do we get them back off? What do we have on the island to unload? Come on man, this will make a great hydraulic lift for vehicle repairs later and we've not even checked the path to the docks is big enough for the busses. What if we need to move a vehicle back?"

Jack made a noise in the back of his throat and looked to Mickey.

"Well, he's right. We could fit at a pinch but if we need to move in a hurry … we need more room and less corners. "Mickey nodded.

"Why not go see?" Ianto interrupted them. "Take the SUV and check the streets to the dock. Look at more than one way to get there in case we need to change the plan. Also look for diesel and petrol tanks. If we keep these vehicles we need fuel. The forklift would be a good addition. If we can truck it, all good but we'll need a flatbed now!"

"Yep. On it. Rhys?" Mickey was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yep, I know where some flatbeds are, need one with ramps." Rhys was already going through the conversation he will need to have with Gwen when he tells her he's going out again.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's map out a route," Ianto smiled and motioned toward the SUV.

"OK, but I'm driving!" Jack muttered as he followed them.


	21. Chapter 21

The trip had been a good one with two routes established as Ianto always believed in a back-up plan and Jack always believed in letting Ianto sweat the small stuff if it kept him happy.

The SUV prowled the streets and Ianto was finally satisfied they would not have a bottleneck anywhere except for the last bit. That stalled van at the entrance to the docks could prove a problem if they had to travel at speed.

Ianto was still chewing on this, fingering the pocket watch he always had with him. Jack had apologised for losing the original one when the hub exploded and this finely engraved watch he had found for his birthday was a doozy. Jack had no idea that in amongst the leaves, vines and small flowers of the design actually were letters. It was fine filigree and the words were in Welsh.

_Priod_ which meant spouse or husband/wife stood out to Ianto and his heart swelled. It didn't matter to him that Jack hadn't known the significance of the love watch, he did.

He knew he would never get a commitment from Jack, this was more of a relationship he'd ever hoped for and just the whisper of love hidden in a watch was enough for him.

"STOP" he yelled as they did another sweep of the docks.

"Look, a flat bed with loading ramps!" Ianto crowed pointing, "A spare gas tank behind the cab."

Rhys whooped and looked where Ianto was pointing. Oh what a beauty, fit the garden beds and the forklift! Rhys calculated the length and saw it was perfect. How to get to it.

Larggettes had heard the SUV and were milling around the dock. How to distract them.

Mickey had exited the SUV and was running for the truck before they had registered the door slamming. Shit, Ianto followed him out without thinking.

Jack resisted the urge to scream knowing Ianto would stop so he was forced to watch in agonising silence as they cut their way through the pack to the truck.

Please go, please go.

The truck roared into life and Ianto and Mickey could be seen celebrating with high fives before slamming it forward. Ianto aimed for the van on the way out and felt a sick satisfaction as it crunched into the far wall, opening the path for their SUV to fly through.

As they lighted from the truck back at the compound Ianto saw Jack's face. Shit more than a kiss to sort this one. He let everyone crow and then made for their room. By the way Jack was following it was gonna be a blow all right.

He barely made it inside the room before Jack had grabbed him and was shaking him so hard his neck cracked.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Jack roared, shaking him some more.

Finally he let him go and he stumbled back, falling over the chair to land in a heap biting his tongue.

Ianto let out a yelp of pain and slapped his hand over his mouth as he felt it fill with blood. A small noise from the bed made Ianto swing his head and his eyes widened as he saw a bleary eyed Angel woken by the thump of Ianto hitting the ground. Francine was lying beside him and sat up as well.

"Ianto? Why are you on the floor?" she asked with a frown.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer and blood poured out. He made a garbled noise and reached for the table to pull himself up.

Jack stood in shock as Ianto's blood stained his white shirt. Francine cried out and leapt from the bed, pulling the pillowcase form the pillow she had been using and kneeling at help Ianto.

"Oh poor baby, did you bite your tongue? She soothed, cuddling him awkwardly as she held the cloth to his mouth. "Let mamma see"

Jack looked over at Angel who was crouched in the corner watching his Tadda bleed. Shit. Jack reached for him and he cried out, leaping from the bed and running to Ianto.

Ianto looked at Jack with anger glowing in his eyes and Jack remembered that they had promised never to be physical in front of him. Shit.

"Yan, you OK baby?" Jack said crouching down.

Angel snarled and barred his teeth at Jack, standing to block him from Ianto.

"Sweetheart" Ianto said painfully, pulling at Angel who shook him off and glared at Jack some more.

"You did that!" he shouted at Jack, "You hurt my Tadda and he's bleeding!"

"Honey, Tadda tripped" Jack said reaching for him.

"NO! YOU HIT MY TADDA!" Angel stamped his foot and looked for something to protect Tadda with.

He reached for the paper weight Tadda had on the table and threw it as hard as he could at Jack. Jack howled with pain as it hit his arm.

Ianto pulled Angel into his arms and hugged him tight. He desperately wanted to reassure him but knew that if he opened his mouth it would scare him if there was still blood so he looked imploringly at Francine hoping she would get the hint.

She opened her arms to Angel but he shook his head, burrowing into Ianto more. She shushed him and pulled gently, extracting him from Ianto's embrace. He cried out and reached back for Ianto desperately and Ianto let out a moan of pain at the sight of his little boy's distress.

He broke from Francine's arms and flew back into Ianto's sobbing. Ianto reached a hand for Jack who knelt and carefully kissed him as gently as he could. Angel watched with wide tear filled eyes.

"See squirt? Tadda's not mad at me. It was a silly accident that would not have happened if I'd not been stupid" Jack said softly.

Ianto squeezed Angel for reassurance and nodded, rolling his eyes at Jack then mick punched him on the jaw. Jack yelled like he was hurt and fell back.

A small snort told them they had succeeded in diffusing the situation and Ianto kissed his baby's forehead as Jack looked at him with silent apology.

Jack knew there would be trial and tribulations ahead but hoped they would make it as a family. It had been some time since he'd felt this comfortable in someone else's life and Ianto had taken his heart so gently that he felt claimed, not owned. Does that make sense?

Ianto snuggled against him and Jack felt shame for his actions. Ianto was his action man, always first into the fray. Just because they were a family it didn't mean Ianto should take a back seat.

Jack told himself not to be so selfish. Angel needed to know both his parents were capable and able to protect him.

Jack made a silent promise not to smother Ianto like that. Not to question his courage again when his job as his partner should have been to show approval and pride for providing for their large eclectic family.


	22. Chapter 22

They started the final push on a balmy autumn day, rain in the air and the smell of winter creeping toward them.

Ianto was right, time was up.

As they looked around their bunker room one more time in case they'd missed something to load up Ianto felt a pang of loss. This little hovel had saved them. It had failed Lisa but perhaps this is how it was supposed to play out.

As he stood there trying to come to terms with leaving the only safe place they had known as a family he was brought out of his musing by a little hand slipping into his.

"Tadda, have you seen Flash?" Angel asked quietly.

"Oh gods no, that thing's escaped?" Jack moaned.

"He was hungry Daddy. Me and Boss wanted to make sure he had food and water for the crossing and he just…" a little bottom lip wobbled and Ianto gave Jack the look. FIX IT!

The next half hour was spend on hands and knees looking everywhere for the little monster who remained hidden. Angel had been joined by the silent and judgemental Boss who had no qualms about letting them know by hand motions and frowns that he blamed Angel for this.

Finally Jack had promised to come back the next day for another look and food was left for the white terror.

With a promise, hand to heart with a solemn face on bended knee not to rest until Flash was found made by Jack, Angel finally agreed to leave.

Angel held his Tadda's watch to check their time as they sped the route pre-marked.

He parodied Ianto's button love and jack was warmed to think this little cuckoo wanted to emulate his dearest Tadda. Gotta get him his own watch maybe?

The ride to the docks was smooth and without problems, even the docks were clear and they loaded the vehicles onto two barges.

One barge took the two busses and the bulk of the people, the other barge taking the three trucks laden with goods. Mickey was happy to stay with Ianto on the truck barge and Martha kept checking over the water with her machine gun locked and loaded.

Her dreads flicked in the breeze as Mickey watched her cock the rifle against her hip and felt lust rip through him. Got to get to procreating, yeah!

Angel became agitated when he realised he was being separated from Boss and Ianto relented, letting him clamber onto the other barge.

Jack watching from the speedboat could only shake his head as his family became splintered, one for each boat.

Angel won again. Damn Ianto, he was meant to stay with you.

As if hearing Jack swearing at him Ianto turned and waved with a grin, loving the water.

Ianto stood at the helm of his barge as they puttered along, Mickey standing at the bow. Every now and then he turned to watch the sister barge full of busses and people, a vivid contrast to their own silent barge of large transporters. Rhys had skipped to the other barge before they left the dock, wanting to help Gwen with their charges and Angel waved gleefully from Gwen's left armpit as Anwen silently watched from her right. Boss was on Rhys' shoulders.

When it happened Jack was watching Angel laughing with Boss at Anwen spitting over the side of the barge.

The movement in his pocket startling him as he jumped with surprise. Looking into his pocket he found two red eyes gleaming out at him.

"Flash?" he laughed.

The ferret left the safety of his pocket and shot up to his shoulder as it chattered and swore at him.

Angel cried out with glee as he spotted the ferret on his Daddy's shoulders and proudly told everyone that Daddy had promised he's get Flash back and Tadda said Daddy makes good promises. Everyone was now aware of this little boy's past and shared loving looks at his chest swelling as he crowed for his father.

Ianto's yell carried over the water as a hollow bark.

Jack looked up and saw something that shrivelled his balls up into his belly with fear.

A larggette, stalking Mickey on the barge. Mickey had heard Ianto and turned to ask him what he wanted and saw the Larggette, his eyes widening with horror.

"Jump!" Ianto yelled. Closer and louder Ianto yelled again for Mickey to jump as Jack had turned the speedboat and pushed the throttle out.

Mickey didn't hesitate and leapt into the churning water, over the side of the barge as the larggette hesitated then turned and regarded the noise maker.

Shit! Yan! Jack wasn't aware that he was making keening noises in his throat but he did know that even at top speed he wasn't going to make it.

Ianto yelled at the creature and skipped around the barge looking for a bolthole.

"JUMP" Jack yelled knowing Ianto would ignore him.

They needed that barge, those supplies. Ianto would die to protect their future and Jack could only whimper and rock as though it might spur the boat to fly faster as it skimmed the water.

My love, Jack thought with despair as he watched the Larggette shift into attack mode.

Ianto looked over the water at his baby boy, still laughing and slapping his thigh at the ferret hiding in the pocket the whole time and then shifted his gaze to his love.

Jack's face was one of open despair.

Ianto nodded and prayed he'd forgive him.

As the larggette sprung he fell.

Back into the water with the beast attached to his arm.

As Angel's laughter turned to screams of horror Jack watched the churning water turn red as his beloved sank into the black depths below.


	23. Chapter 23

"I shall not cry Return"

_I shall not cry return nor weep my years away,_

_But as long as sunsets burn, and dawns know no delay._

_I shall be lonesome – I shall miss your hand, your voice, your smile, your kiss._

_Not often shall I speak your name for what would strangers care._

_That once a sudden tempest came and swept my gardens bare._

_And then you passed, and in your place _

_Stood silence with her uplifted face._

_Not always shall this parting be for though I travel slow,_

_I too, may claim eternity and find the way you go._

_And so I do my task and wait_

_The opening of the outer gate._

_By Ellen Gates._

Jack had found this in Ianto's diary, slipped between the last page and the back cover. So worn and finger softened as he had obviously folded and unfolded it many times to read this simple poem of loss.

Jack had wept, knowing it was meant for him. Or worse, was about him.

When Francine had come to his bed, climbing in to cuddle and coddle him as he wept she had told him gently of their plans for a service.

Unable to bear letting the piece of paper go, he had begrudgingly rose from the bed to copy it onto the back of a piece of packing paper from one of the boxes that sat still packed with Ianto's things in the corner of his room.

He had not attended the service, too overwrought and had preferred to hide out on the western edge of the island, staring out at sea.

Standing tall and impassive like the lighthouse giving him shadow from the sun beating down.

I am a rock. I am an island. Ianto used to hum that song when Owen was prowling for a fight. Simon and Garthunkle working as a balm.

Gods he had never wished for rain before. Ianto's favourite days on this island had been in the rain.

Jack remembered him laughing as he danced in the gentle rain, swinging his arms and daring Jack to catch him as he flitted in and out of view between the rocks below.

Jack closed his eyes as he remembered making love to him down by those rocks, laying his greatcoat down on the wet sand as Ianto giggled at his grabbing, needy hands. Ianto's hands stroking his face as he'd whispered endearments in welsh that he actually did recognise but would never admit to in case Ianto stopped saying them.

Oh, Ianto's hands. He had kissed those hands, sucked those fingers and caressed those knuckles so many times.

Untold boring meetings reduced to private porn as Ianto had silently eaten his chosen meal across the meeting table with slow languid licks of his fingers making popping sucks at the end of each lick. The end of the meeting signalled "sexy time" as Ianto made an excuse to exit stage left to the archives with his Captain following to request an extra file he'd forgotten.

The sound of the team giggling as they watched the parody unfold, like a child's play seemed to echo in the whispering wind.

Jack smiled and stepped forward towards the edge as he held his face to the sun, smelling the sea further out of the bay. The seagulls cried a parody of his own cries and he grimaced at their noise.

Those on the beach throwing flowers and letters of love into the water looked like children trying to skip stones. With a sigh, he turned to watch them mourn as the balloons were released into the sky. Red blobs against the blue forever.

Jack had leapt from the boat as it came alongside the barge, deep into the churning blood red water as he had surged down for his love.

But no matter how many times he dove, how deep or how far he searched, Ianto was gone.

Angel had been inconsolable, clutching his Tadda's watch to his breast as he screamed for his Tadda until Martha had shakily sedated him. He now stood down there, in the surf. Gwen's arms around his little shoulders as he looked desperately across the waves for his absent parent.

Boss held his free hand fiercely defying anyone to take Angel away when he knew he needed him, the other hand still clutching Ianto's watch.

Mickey had taken it personally, blaming himself for panicking and also for not having his gun drawn already. As far as he was concerned he had killed Ianto himself.

Jack was too tired to care.

When Helen stood crying on the dock as they finally dragged him, wet and bedraggled from the boat, he hadn't cared either.

When Gwen had told him she was keeping Angel with them for a while he hadn't cared.

When they unpacked the vehicles with Mickey having retrieved the barge, he hadn't cared.

When they tried to take Ianto's box marked "I & J" he had cared. Oh gods he had cared. He had screamed, roared and thrown things, he had bloody well cared fuck you all very much.

They had retreated and left him to howl like the wounded animal he was, how could he not be with his heart torn asunder for another time.

All afternoon, evening, night and then next morning they had searched the shores. Mickey taking the speeder back to the waters to lay out a grid search. Jack knew they were searching for a body. He also knew it would take a minimum of two days before the body would float so he left them to it.

It had been two days. No body. He now knew somehow there wouldn't be one. Either drifted out to sea while still submerged or hooked deep in debris on the bottom. He hadn't had a body to bury the first time thanks to UNIT or the second thanks to the rift.

Now he took a deep breath as the first verse of amazing grace drifted up from the beach and he gave a bark of laughter. Ianto hated that song.

With the image of Ianto rolling his eyes Jack calmly stepped forward again into oblivion.

**I know these are short ones at the moment but they are hard to write. Just been to a family member's funeral and this poem was on his service sheet. Lovely huh?**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack gasped back to life with the sickening lurch that told him it had not been a clean death. As he lay there on the beach it slowly came back to him.

Oh yeah. Wait a few minutes then climb back up, aim for the rocks this time.

Jack rolled to his stomach, and then shifted to his hands and knees. Looking up once more he saw something that stopped him deader than the fall.

A flash of colour amongst the grey of the rocks. Was that … a red socked foot?

Jack rose to his feet and the image tilted, moved and he could see a leg attached to the foot. The sock has a small black love heart stitched on the heel.

Jack knew who that sock belonged to. He'd darned those love hearts onto them himself as Ianto had snoozed in his lap one afternoon, having told Jack off once again for wearing his socks and stretching them as his feet were bigger than Ianto's cashmere socks were used to.

Ianto's laughter at the love hearts worth the effort and the quip about wartime skills in the trenches had led to a comment about trenches of a different kind which led to an exploration of other skills. Ianto's snorts and grunts as he tried to laugh and moan all at once as Jack demonstrated the proper care of trenches.

Jack felt the air leaving his body and lead taking its place.

No, no, no oh Gods. Baby.

Jack didn't want to look but knew he had to look. No.

He slowly made his way closer, weighed down by his lead/air. No.

The sound of the mourners leaving the shore to retire to the buildings as the rain he had spitefully wished for began to fall in big fast drops, mocking his own tears. No.

He doesn't know how many times he faltered, falling to his knees as he sobbed. How many times he regained his shaky feet to take another couple of stumbling steps before breaking again. No.

Finally a hip, then other leg, folded under the body that lay twisted with the head thankfully facing away from him. No.

Jack felt another sob rip from his throat as he stood trying to gather the courage to approach the body. Gods no.

The sound of his sob made the socked foot twitch and he froze. Yes?

As Jack fell to his knees with disbelief a hand half buried in the sand moved. Yes!

Jack surged forward, pulling Ianto from the rock pool he was reclining in and into his arms.

Ianto groaned with pain as Jack shakily checked him, assessing and filing away injuries both from larggette bites and being bashed against the rocks by the tide.

Slamming his mouth over Ianto's he poured every last wish and hope into the kiss as they started to glow.

Please, please, please.

Ianto sighed into his mouth and relaxed, pain gone. Sort out the breaks first. A shoulder dislocated, damn. Same damn one yet again. A broken arm and wrist.

Jack concentrated as the heat in the limb he had placed his fingers on began to knit.

The leg twisted beneath him was carefully straightened and the hip was definitely broken. Another life giving kiss that finished with Ianto crying out silently in pain.

Finally Ianto pushed him away shaking his head.

They'd argued this so many times. What if sharing shortened his own life? The Doc said he was infinity. No. Ianto believed he would one day be allowed to fade away, but please not in my lifetime thankyou sir.

Jack has stopped arguing as Ianto reminded him that he knew everything and being a pigheaded twat wouldn't change that.

They lay in the rain that had drifted into a light spray Ianto had often referred to as a spritzer.

Jack grinned as eyelids flickered then opened to allow those gorgeous blue-grey pools to take him under water that he welcomed over his soul.

Thank you.

**_Had a rough few days ... well weeks. Sickness, family bereavement and haters of one of my fics. I think I went a little nuts with it all. But, I'm OK. How can I not be with my two boys and you lot to help me through. Thanks ... you know who you are :-)_**


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto's skin was shimmering as it shook with hundreds of tiny convulsions. Delayed shock had started to set in as his body temperature slowly rose to an acceptable level.

His pants grew to grunts as his pain levels also rose, Jack coddling him in the cavern beneath the cliff as Ianto was still too weak to move back up the track. Jack didn't know if he wanted to admit that he had found him in case this was some dream he would wake from into the grim reality he had left at the top of the cliff.

The old provisions in the cave had been a welcome find, the blankets and basket containing bottles of water from someone's recent picnic brought fevered thanks from Jack's lips as he striped Ianto of his wet clothes. Using the coat and blankets to wrap them both skin to skin, Jack hoped to stave off the hyperthermia Ianto was displaying.

_Three days. Three days in the elements, how long had he been in the water? Drifting and rolling with the waves?_ Jack held him a little closer.

Ianto finally responded with gentle strokes of his fingers along Jack's sides and he slid his arms around Jack, returning the hug. His head moved against Jack's shoulder as he sought the nape of Jack's neck. Jack turned his head slightly to help Ianto nuzzle into his favourite spot. Ianto called it his "Scratch n sniff spot" and often sept with his button nose against Jack's throat.

The rain had stopped and the sound of the waves beating against the shore echoes through the cavern, Ianto's breathing in sync with his own was Jack's new favourite sound.

"Ack?" Ianto barked, his throat dry.

Jack reached for the bottle of water and gave Ianto small sips, each sip punctuated with a gentle kiss or stroke of fingers against Ianto's salty whiskered cheek.

After almost half the bottle Ianto settled back and melted into Jack's warmth.

The light seemed to be dimming outside and Jack realised with a start that dusk was approaching.

Soon he heard a voice calling his name in the distance. Mickey. Jack wanted to call out but the overwhelming desire to keep Ianto to himself for a bit longer was undeniable. He knew it was selfish but once they all knew Ianto was alive he would become public property, and fuck it all he was his after all, right? _Finders keepers!_

"Jack? You in the hidey-hole?" Mickey was at the entrance and now the gig was up.

"In the back Mickey, dim your light could you bud?" Jack called softly as footsteps shuffled closer.

"Jack? The girls are getting worried and I … FUCK!" Mickey was there, his hand shakily reaching for Ianto's face.

Jack begrudgingly let him stroke the whiskery cheek and when Ianto's eyes fixed him with a bleary glare at waking him Mickey burst into tears. He leaned over the two men, kissing Ianto softly and weeping as he gently embraced them both.

"I found him in a rock pool. I … he's so weak and fragile. I just … I want to … he's mine" Jack struggled to voice his feelings knowing he sounded as selfish as he felt.

"Ianto mate, I'm sorry I panicked, I'm sorry" Mickey wept placing his forehead against Ianto's and Jack reached around to fold him onto the hug.

Mickey finally straightened and shakily retrieved the walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Found him. He's in the hidey-hole just like Helen guessed" he reported back.

"Is everything OK" Martha's voice crackled back.

"Yeah" a smile broke across mickey's face, "Everything's gonna be OK babe!"

Martha frowned at the radio as she listened to her husband. He sounded … happy.

The sighs of relief round the room were lost on Martha as she continued to think on Mickey's message. She quietly left the room and wandered down the corridor to the outer doors.

"Going somewhere?" Gwen asked as she and Rhys wandered past with the kids following. Little ducklings all in a row.

"Yeah. Mickey found Jack down in the hidey hole. He's OK" Martha smiled as Gwen's relief was evident. "Want to come collect the errant child?"

Gwen snorted with humour at their inside joke that Ianto had two kids. Good little Angel and Jack … the devil himself.

"Come with?" Martha asked again, flicking her head towards the dimming light outside.

Rhys hesitated and Gwen turned back to him. He nodded and sighed as he lost his wife yet again to torchwood.

When Martha hesitated, then picked up a med-kit Gwen frowned at her.

"Mickey sounded different. Like he didn't want to say something. I think Jack may have reached the bottom of the cliff without travelling the side track" she explained and Gwen nodded with a grimace.

The quarter of the hour it took to reach the cavern had cost the rest of the daylight and their torches fanned artificial light in front of them as they walked along the shore. Mickey was waiting at the entrance of the cavern and Martha noted something like glee in his stance.

He hugged Martha and motioned Gwen inside. She shrugged off her coat as the warmth of the day still lingered in the limestone.

"Jack?" she called softly.

"We're in the back Gwen" came the soft reply_. We!_

She ran. Dropping her torch and coat as she stumbled and surged through the space until she fell beside the bundle of blankets and clothes, Mickey's on top.

Jack smiled and gently moved the fold of material back from Ianto's sleeping face and Gwen broke.

Crawling under the impromptu bedding, Gwen joined her two friends with gentle giggles and kisses.

Martha had questioned Mickey outside and he had held her back as she struggled to get inside for about half an hour, their struggle turning into a bit of slap and tickle as Mickey felt good for the first time since his buddy had sunk into the bay.

She quietly walked to the back of the cavern and her heart melted as she watched the three remaining torchwood team members laying together as they all seemed to softly comfort each other.

After finally being allowed to examine her patient, she declared Ianto well enough to move. As his clothes were either torn from the rocks and larggette teeth or in Jack's haste, they decided that Jack would wrap him in the greatcoat Ianto was currently clutching like a security blanket.

They travelled slowly, like weary travellers home from a quest. Rhys was waiting. He saw the torches flickering through the kitchen windows and left the kids playing in the main room, Francine cuddling a sleepy Angel who was still babyish in his lethargies.

As Rhys approached them he was aware of the extra person walking slowly and carefully between Jack and Mickey. He felt a sob and swallowed it down. Ianto wouldn't want that. Such a shy, proud man. Instead Rhys turned the torch down to help light Ianto's way home.

Ianto looked up at the bear of a man waiting silently and was thankful of the extra light as his legs didn't want to work anymore on the unstable ground. Home, they were home. Ianto's strength faded along with his fear and Jack effortlessly swept him up to carry him the final few yards to the light of the security grid.

Rhys placed a trembling hand on Ianto's arm in silent welcome and Ianto smiled softly.

As they entered the building Angel was the first to run. He had lain with Granny waiting for Daddy and seeing what was unmistakably Tada in his arms was all he needed to shake of his tiredness He cried out with joy as his Tadda's hand moved to cup Jack's face.

Jack fell to his knees so Angel could see his Tadda's face and he peppered Tadda's face with kisses. _So many kisses, Tadda deserves all the kisses._

One by one, each person approached and touched Ianto to welcome him and reassure themselves that he was not a mirage.

Jack carried him to their room. _Their room_. One Ianto had never seen, never been in. Jack placed him on the bed and sent a glance of thanks to Gwen who had run ahead and covered the bed with towels. Francine arrived with a bucket of hot water, soap and more towels. Jack gently shaved Ianto's face as the women sponge bathed Ianto. Ianto was too tired and weak to complain at the indignity of it all.

Tish had insisted on helping and Jack was reminded of the last sponge bath they had given Ianto. As if hearing his thoughts she looked up and grinned.

"Still my brother" she whispered.

"Still my sister" he whispered back.

"Twpsyns the lot of ya" a tired voice came from the bed and they all giggled like naughty children.

Francine had shooed everyone else out before Ianto had been fully exposed and watched Martha examine the bumps and bruises that littered his body.

"He's fine. No breaks no serious injuries … I don't get it" Martha shook her head.

"No, I got it" Ianto muttered half asleep and Jack snorted.

"What did you do?" she whispered to Jack.

Angel took this moment to burst into the room, the punch to Rhys's groin had lessened his hold on the little terror and he climbed up the bed not caring that his Tadda was naked. Ianto wrapped him in his arms and kissed his little face.

Angel was pleased Tadda's whiskers were gone and he could rub his face against Tadda's again, nuzzling like a kitten into his momma cat.

Jack wept and Francine held him, Ianto accepting a blanket over his nakedness as Angel cried himself to sleep in his Tadda's arms.

Safe and sound.


	26. Chapter 26

TAKE ME TO CHURCH

My church offers no absolutes  
>She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'<br>The only heaven I'll be sent to  
>Is when I'm alone with you<br>I was born sick, but I love it  
>Command me to be well<br>Amen. Amen. Amen

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin<br>In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
>Only then I am human<br>Only then I am clean  
>Amen. Amen. Amen<p>

Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life

HOZIER - Take Me To Church

Jack was desperate for time alone with Ianto but since his return it had been an impossible want.

If it wasn't a well-wisher waking Ianto to wish him well _(then let him sleep damn it!)_ it was Angel who refused to leave his side except for toilet and food breaks, even then he wolfed his food down from the corner of the room at his little desk Rhys had found so he could still see his beloved Tadda.

Finally in desperation Jack did what all boys do, he went to mamma.

"Angel?" Francine stuck her head around the bedroom door and looked in at the little waif in Ianto's arms.

Angel looked blearily up at her, his little hands closed over Ianto's.

"I want to throw a little party for your Tadda, like a welcome home party" she said softly and his little face lit up. _Yes! Welcome home my Taddy!_

"My problem is ... Well the other children. They are not as good as you and I really want your Tadda's cake to be special. Just like Tadda is." She grinned as his face wrinkled in to a huge frown.

"Poor Mamma Frannie. They can be such a chore!" he sighed and she swallowed down a laugh.

"I was thinking, if the other kids are supervised by Tish, Gwen and Rhia while they make gingerbread men and then decorate them, you and I can do the big chocolate cake just for Tadda" she told him. "Margo and Amy can do the balloons."

Angel was torn. He looked at his lovely Tadda sleeping beside him and didn't want to leave but those kids, what a bore! _Poor mamma Frannie needed help too and Taddy always said you should help others._

Finally he climbed from the bed and took a bit of time to tuck Ianto in, his little hands smoothing the covers as he made sure his Tadda was warm. He then bent over and kissed Ianto in a lingering smooch to his forehead. Just like his Tadda kissed him goodnight.

Francine felt sure she would melt into a huge pool of silly watching the wee man love his Tadda and held out her hand for him to go.

Jack was in the main room, colouring with Boss who gave a smile of pleasure at seeing Angel and ran to him, giving him a huge hug and kiss on his cheek.

After mouthing a silent thank you to mamma, Jack slipped eagerly back to the bedroom.

The bed had the evidence of Angel's love in the folds and he smiled down at his slumbering lover.

Finally, after nearly a week he had his man to himself. Closing the door, Jack was already kicking off his boots while fumbling with his shirt buttons.

When he was suitably un-attired he climbed into the bed and kissed Ianto feverishly. With a moan Ianto responded.

Martha had given Ianto a clean bill of health, just rest was needed. Jack had other ideas.

Kisses led to stroking and stroking led to fingering which of led naturally to a joining of souls. Gentle and soft, Jack panted, ground and moaned into Ianto's mouth as they moved.

Jack worshiped his Welshman with his lips, tongue, fingers and loving murmurs as he took Ianto to their private heaven.

As Ianto shuddered his release Jack exploded. The room seemed brighter as a golden glow engulfed them, unseen in their ecstasy. Jack screamed, cried and shook with the power of his orgasm, shocking them both with its veracity. _Cleansed, reclaimed, whole_.

As Jack lay shaking and gasping in Ianto's arms Ianto began to laugh.

"Huh?" Jack groaned as he tried to lift himself off his slightly crushed Welshman.

"Wham bang thank you ma'am" Ianto sniggered, "Jesus H Christ Jack, you nearly blew my head clean off with that firecracker in my butt!"

"Sassy, cheeky bottom!" Jack snorted, "I'm gonna tell mamma to wash your mouth out!"

"Nah, you love me!" Ianto sighed with a breath-taking grin.

"I do. I mean, will you say that?" Jack gushed as Ianto frowned at him.

"Will I what?" Ianto asked.

"Say I Do" Jack whispered.

"Jack?" Ianto gasped.

Jack held the watch Angel had left in the blankets. He knew what it was, he'd lived a long time remember.

"Will you marry me?" Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes and held his breath.

A smile lit up the room, probably could be seen in its brilliance from Mars as Ianto beamed at Jack.

"I will, I do, I shall, Yes!" Ianto sobbed, clutching at Jack for a kiss.

"Will what?" a little voice asked form the doorway.

Oops, seems that Mamma had lost her powers as Jack looked up to see Angel peeking through a crack in the door.

"Daddy just asked me to marry him, stinky snot" Ianto smiled.

Angel let out a blood curdling scream and leapt onto the bed with glee as he clapped his hands.

The scream brought everyone running and Ianto hid with naked shame under the blankets as everyman and his ferret came into the room to see what the problem is.

Daddy and Taddy are getting married!" Angel screamed leaping up and down.

Boss's eyes bugged out and he looked at Angel then let out a whoop and joined Angel on the bed.

"Yay" Boss yelled before kissing Angel soundly on the cheek.

Everyone gasped at the first word Boss had offered and Gwen burst into tears, happy for everyone.

**Yeah, two at once I know but well, couldn't keep the news to myself either. Squeeeeee! Love this song.**


	27. Chapter 27

It had been two days since the marriage proposal and the first sunny day that week, so Jack had relented and let Ianto shakily make his way to the garden where to Ianto's shock an old sofa waited for him in the shade of the wisteria.

The children were all paying under the trees and their laughter whispered up through the leaves as the birds sung their songs of praise. The twins and Anwen were playing tag while Mica, David and Snatch were trying to work out a game of marbles.

Angel and Boss were silently painting a birdhouse Joe and Leo had banged together for the ferret as the children had been sure Flash needed his own room. Seemed the two little buggers had decided that painting was their job and several things bore the patented "AB Makeover" as Rhys lovingly called the childish slaps of paint.

Some people were weeding while he gathered that others were on a recon mission and he felt a stab of regret knowing Jack wouldn't leave him to go back to the mainland and sent a silent pleas for a safe return.

The babies were laid out on blankets with Walter on the ground amusing them with facial expressions.

Angel saw his Tadda slowly walking over and ran to get the blanket at the end of the seat, waiting to tuck his Tadda in.

Ianto looked lovingly at his wee man and stroked his little cheek as he placed the blanket over Ianto's legs with his little tongue between his teeth concentrating to make sure his dearest Tadda was warm.

Jack looked on with swelling affection for his son as he tended to Ianto_. My son. Gods, our son._

Ianto looked up and caught Jack's attention, smiling with glee at their boy's attentions.

Finally Angel was satisfied and stepped back to regard his Tadda.

"Now Taddy!" he said in his best "Tadda" voice, "You are to stay there and keep that blanket on. If you need anything Daddy or I can see to it, no need for you to get up unless it's to go pee-pee!"

Jack smothered a snort of humour and looked quickly up at the sky to mask his mirth. Ianto let a smile show his humour and Angel took that as an assurance of agreement.

"What if I get bored" Ianto pouted with exaggerated concern.

"I'm here for you to watch. I'm never boring!" a little eye roll punctuated the firm speech.

"What if I fall asleep?" Ianto giggled into his hand.

"Then I'll watch over you darling Taddy" Angel smiled patting his other hand still on his lap.

Boss wandered over and patted Ianto's hand, then kissed him on the cheek. Ianto's eyes went wide and he gently took Boss's hand, kissing the palm. Boss blushed and Angel hooted, grabbing the hand out of Ianto's hand.

"You have Daddy Tadda! Boss is mine and I may share him but just like Daddy only pretends to share you, Boss is _my_ boyfriend!" he admonished Ianto who howled with laughter until rears ran down his cheeks

"Don't you think you're a little bit young to have a boyfriend Snotty?" Mickey said with a giggle.

"No! The other boys and girls are silly! I don't want to have to share with them! Boss is the one I like so when I grow up I'll marry him and we'll be big super heroes like Daddy and Taddy! Boss can do the washing and I'll cook the meat" Angel declared before running away with a still blushing Boss on his heels.

Ianto's laughter and snorts melted the women's hearts who all cooed while Jack groaned at the thought of having to arrange a wedding with Gwen. _Stupid, Ianto will do that!_

As the day shifted into a balmy afternoon a table was quietly carried out into the garden. Ianto had drifted off to sleep, his legs tucked up on the sofa and Angel stood like a sentry guarding his Tadda as he slept, just like he said he would.

Boss found a stick and poked the other kids as they came to look at Ianto and the adults laughed with good humour. The others had returned from their recon run and everyone gathered beneath the trees.

The smell of the wisteria and jasmine punctuated the air and Jack found his little Angel was asleep at his post, his head in Boss's lap who continued to wield his stick from the ground on front of the sofa.

The huge chocolate cake came out decorated with sprinkles and a big yellow candle that Boss had found in the back of a cupboard and since Boss wanted it on the cake Angel was insistent that it be included. Other plates of food including some scantily dressed gingerbread men. The table soon groaned with food as the children grew exited.

Finally Ianto woke to Jack's gentle kiss and it was party time.


	28. Chapter 28

Mickey was crap at the guitar but he managed to strum a pretty passable Amazing Grace as Jack and Ianto giggled madly.

Martha frowned at them both but it only seemed to make them worse and now Angel and Boss had joined in.

Francine thought she might defuse the situation by singing and Tish joined in as Gwen poked Rhys for the chorus. The howls from the sofa finally silenced everyone and Francine prepared to tell them both off as she turned to look at them.

Ianto was in Jack's lap as he laughed, open faced and lovely. The boys were still on the ground and Boss was leaning back against Jack's legs as Angel snorted into Boss's shoulder. How do you tell that scene off for being so perfect?

Ianto stood and took Jack's arm letting him lead him to the table.

"Oh my God, what a cake!" Ianto exclaimed winking at Francine.

"Mamma helped me make it!" Angel said boldly like he had done most of the work and Ianto was reminded of Jack's swagger.

"And the Candle. That! Is a serious candle" Jack agreed.

"Boss did that bit coz I let him!" Angel puffed his chest out and looked proudly at his wee mate who blushed furiously.

"Well. Words fail me boys, really" Ianto let a snort out and looked at the clouds as he tried to compose himself.

"And the bickies?" Jack pointed to the stripper Gingerbread men.

"Nah. The others did those. I disagree any knowledge!" Angel scoffed before reaching for one.

Everyone laughed at the wrong choice of word as Ianto awed softly at his boy.

"You OK Hon?" Jack asked, worried he was looking pale.

"Stop fussing ya old woman, I'm fine" Ianto said as he stroked Jack's cheek.

"Never!" Jack replied turning his head and kissing the hand.

"Cake Taddy Dearest" Angel reminded him impatiently and Ianto laughed.

"Oh shit!" Jack shouted as they all finally looked from the loving scene to see a white ferret with both feet planted in the cake, gobbling one corner. The candle was now lopsided and it seems he had tried a gingerbread man first but had rejected it after a quick decapitation.

Ianto had to sit, fast. A chair was found as Jack held him and once he was in the chair he finally relaxed against Jack as his whole body still shook with laugher.

Apparently Flash liked chocolate cake and after the chewed corner was cut off he calmly dragged it off like a mighty cheetah dragging off a gazelle.

The cake was delicious which was good because Boss and Angel took a plate to each person and demanded they have a piece. Not offered … demanded!

Angel carefully counted out four pieces for the "patients" onto the best plate (bright blue with yellow stars) and Helen promised to pass it on.

Jack and Ianto shared a silent look as they had lost Jonah the night before. Gwen had taken it hard and they had wondered if she would show but you know Gwen. Any excuse for a party.

"Well now, I'm sure you are all wondering when we'll marry" Jack crowed, kissing Ianto's hand.

"Winter is here so I don't want too many recons or people putting themselves out so we thought maybe in the spring when the weather clears" Ianto continued.

"But, I couldn't wait that long!" Jack finished.

Everyone stared at them in confusion.

"What my darling Captain is trying to tell you is that we're doing it now!" Ianto laughed.

"Tonight!" Jack clapped with glee.

Everyone exploded with shock and excitement.

It's an informal affair, not like our courtship" Ianto laughed and Jack looked at his gorgeous man with wonder. _Can he get any more beautiful?_


	29. Chapter 29

The flurry of activity at the announcement kept the women occupied so Ianto wound up with just Jack flapping his hands about and gasping that he had nothing to wear.

Ianto and Angel stole away as Jack commanded someone to bring the piano from the main room out onto the patio as Amy admitted she could play. The sound of Rhys moaning about his back as he manhandled the instrument had Ianto smiling_. Big lovable lug! Just right for Gwen._

Ianto found the box he was looking for under his bed and gingerly removed the suit bag that had been carefully folded into it. The hand steamer followed and Angel looked on in wonder as Ianto brought his suit back to life.

As Ianto was choosing a tie Francine came looking for the wee man and gave a gasp as she saw Ianto in all his suited glory. The dark purple fabric was almost black and the grape shirt with matching tie was just the finishing touch.

As he turned to face her Ianto gave a raised eyebrow and she couldn't help but clap. _What a handsome boy._

Ianto stepped up to her and kissed her softly on her cheek, then drew her into a hug.

"At least my family will be there to see me happy Mamma" he whispered in her ear as he cuddled her.

"I'm sure your parents would have loved Jack, he really doesn't give you much choice" she smiled as she stroked a smooth cheek.

"Can you help with Angel? I've no idea what he'll want to wear, can you take him to Jack? I think I need a moment." Ianto murmured drawing her close again.

"If you're not up to this…" Francine began but Ianto silenced her with a snort.

"I've been ready to spend the rest of my life with him ever since he fell on top of me in a dirty old warehouse pterodactyl hunting!" Ianto laughed and she shook her head. _Never know what to believe with the statements these two make._

Francine led her little charge down the hall to the room Jack was in. The scene was much different.

Jack was hyperventilating. Mickey had him seated with his head between his knees as Mickey tried to fan him with a magazine.

"Oh Gods, what if he changes his mind?" Jack wailed into his hands.

"Daddy? You okay?" Angel patted Jack's head and Jack looked up at the little boy frowning at him.

"Oh my baby!" Jack threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek as Angel giggled at his theatrics.

"Right! You getting dressed now? Here dude, found this in the dress up box." Mickey addressed the last part to Angel who whooped with delight at the pirate costume.

Jack laughed and joined Mickey by the box then gave a whoop of his own as he withdrew a pirate shirt.

"Oh Gods, look at those sleeves!" he enthused and Mickey groaned. Ianto was gonna kill him!

Dusk was falling as everyone reassembled for the ceremony, Geoffrey standing awkwardly up front silently berating himself for admitting he became a celebrant on-line for his sister's wedding. He was crap at that too.

Amy was playing a passable "dancing in the Moonlight" with Anwen sitting on the stool watching her every move with big eyes.

Ianto walked out of a side door and everyone froze as they watched the dark purple vision stroll up the makeshift isle then stop at the gap between two huge trees. The trees had been festooned with jars tied to the branches with twine. Each jar contained a candle burning brightly and the whole garden looked ethereal with scattered candle-jars throughout.

Rhys wandered over to Ianto and placed a hand on his shoulder as Ianto turned to smile as him.

"You have all the girls looking, good thing he's snapping you up mate" Rhys whispered and Ianto blushed.

"Actually I've been looking for you" Ianto returned. "Will you be my best man?"

"What? Bloody Hell. Brilliant, of course!" Rhys beamed with glee.

Angel came roaring out of the main doors dressed in his pirate costume with his shadow following soon after. As Angel and Boss came up to Ianto they both grinned at him and waited for his approval.

"Well now. Aren't you both a picture?" Ianto grinned at the hellions.

"Jack then made his entrance and Ianto gave a little squeal of shock.

In tight black leather trousers and a flounced white shit hanging open at the neck, Jack looked decadently edible.

Mickey followed and mouthed an apology to Ianto who just grinned.

Jack's hair was ruffled and his face shone with happiness as he looked over the people to find Ianto. Then he saw him.

Standing there.

In his purple suit.

Looking back at him.

Jack swallowed down the butterflies in his stomach and calmly approached the man who waited patiently. Somehow Jack knew Ianto would always wait for him. He secretly wished he would forever be waiting just around the corner. Never gone.

"Right then" Geoffrey said as he looked between the two men who automatically reached for each other. "Um. Vows. These two men have their own vows and we'll start with those."

Ianto nodded his assent for Jack to go first and he took a moment to ready himself.

"Ianto. We first met on an eve such as this. You looked unattainable and I looked … well the Captain that I am to everyone else. Tonight I stand here as the man you have made me. We stand here as the men we have become. From an enigma, you have bared your soul and I now know you to be a complex puzzle with many tricks up your sleeve and your heart worn at the cuff."

Jack watched Ianto's face and was surprised when he saw tears forming.

"Ianto, I love you. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more!" Jack declared.

"I do not believe you just quoted a song title!" Ianto drooled and everyone laughed.

"Jack. My captain. My love. My life. I don't need a song title. I don't need saving. I've got music in my heart forever, and you saved me with your first smile. As for your first kiss, well you just saved my life with that one." Ianto didn't want to bring up Lisa but he had too. Jack nodded his recognition at the reference of that day.

"Jack. I love you. I have loved you since before I really knew you and I will love you beyond the last beat of my heart" Ianto finished with a sob.

"Baby, I thought I was supposed to be the one who cries here" Jack whispered as he kissed a weeping Ianto.

Ianto snorted and raised his hand, brushing a tear from Jack's cheek and showing him the wet fingers.

Jack gasped and laughed unaware he had been quietly weeping the whole time.

"Right! Now Jack do you …" Geoffrey began but Jack interrupted.

"I Do! Bloody hurry up I need to kiss him now!" Jack snapped and everyone laughed.

Angel stepped over to his Daddy and held his hand, reaching for Ianto's as well.

Everyone cooed with delight as the three now made a family.

"Yes! Me too, kiss me you fool!" Ianto demanded and Jack complied.

As the frogs called the night air in to spill around the wedding guests, the candled flickered and kept the safe halo of light around proceedings. The jasmine gave one last burst of scent as the day died it's daily death and…

They kissed.


End file.
